Becoming A Walton
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: John-Boy and Jenny's courtship, engagement, wedding, and the births of their six children. You may recognize some of the passages as being familiar. I pulled content from some of my other stories while adding to. Hope y'all enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**October 12, 1933**

It was a beautiful mid-autumn Saturday afternoon. John-Boy was walking up on the mountain when he met a very special young woman. Her name was Jennifer Pendleton, but everyone called her Jenny.

"When did you come here?" John-Boy asked her later that evening when he took her to the Walton homestead.

"To be honest, I've somewhat run away. I wanted to make a life for myself here. Since my parents couldn't move at the time, I came by myself."

"How old are you Jenny?"

"I just turned 17."

"When?"

"Guess." She smiled.

"May." He smiled.

"I'll give you a hint. My birthstone is the sapphire."

"September." He smiled. "September 12th."

"Very close. I'm impressed." She smiled. "My birthday's actually September 16th, but your guess was pretty close. Let me guess yours. What is your birthstone?"

"I don't know the technical name for it, but it's the green one."

"Oh, I bet you're referring to the peridot!" she smiled.

"That's the name." he smiled.

"Then your birthday is in August. Let me guess, August 7th."

"August 17th." He smiled.

"Well I guessed one of the right numbers in your date."

"That you did." He smiled. "It was my golden birthday this year."

"So you were 17 on the 17th." She smiled. "Mine was last year when I turned 16 on the 16th."

"Jenny, I want to know everything about you. How tall are you? What's your favorite season? What's your favorite color? Favorite food?"

"Five feet five inches. Fall. Pink. And apple pie." She smiled.

"You're good." he grinned.

"Well John-Boy, let me direct it towards you. Height. Favorite season. Favorite color. Favorite food."

"Five feet eleven inches. Spring. Red. And applesauce cake."

She smiled. "I like you John-Boy Walton."

"I like you Jenny Pendleton. And I'm glad you're here."

"I am too." She smiled.

"Well where are you staying?" John-Boy asked.

"At my father's house. I'm Charles Pendleton's daughter."

"You're Charles Pendleton's baby girl?!" John-Boy exclaimed. "Well I should've made the connection!"

Jenny chuckled. "It's okay. I haven't been here for a long time. I was a year and a half the last time I was here. But I heard my father's stories about this place and I just knew I had to come back!"

"Well I'm glad you found your way back." John-Boy paused. "Jenny, I'd like to invite you to take in supper with us."

"I don't want to put your mother to any trouble."

"I have six siblings. Plus my grandparents live with us. One more to feed isn't going to be a big deal. Plus, my mama would insist."

Jenny paused. "I can just run to Ike's and get some groceries too."

John-Boy looked Jenny straight in the eyes. "Jenny, my dad would take me over his knee if I wasn't hospitable to a young pretty girl."

Jenny giggled. "All right! You win!"

John-Boy grinned. "Good!"

"Six siblings you say."

"Six. And they ALL have very different personalities!"

"Well I can't wait to meet them. I'm an only child. I like it but I also sometimes wish I had siblings."

"Well I know my siblings will like you, especially my sisters."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Three."

"What are their names? How old are they?"

"Mary Ellen's the oldest. She's 13 ½ year old. She is the definition of a tomboy. She never wears a dress except to school and church but as soon as she gets in the door at home after either of those, she'll run upstairs, put on her overalls and grab her baseball mitt!" John-Boy chuckled. "Erin is the middle sister. She's 11. She's almost the complete opposite of Mary Ellen. Whiny, girly, stays close to the house, rarely goes outside and plays with the boys. She and Mary Ellen are like oil and water and they fight ALL THE TIME. Then there's Elizabeth. She's actually going to have a birthday very soon. She'll be a whole five years old. She's just the cutest little thing. I know you'll love her."

"I can't wait to meet all of them. And tell me about your brothers. You must have three brothers. All younger?"

"Yes, all younger. Jason is 15. He'll be 16 in February. He's very quiet, but he's really a great leader. I'm really proud of how much he's matured in the last couple years. Then there's Ben. He's 10 ½. He and Erin are only 9 months apart in age. Ben is a budding salesman. Charismatic, persuasive, outgoing, he's got it all. Then Jim Bob is my youngest brother. He's 7 years old. He loves anything to do with flying. He also has a quick wit that sometimes catches you off-guard. He's very smart. He's going to be one of those straight-A students."

"You're so lucky to have so many siblings! I wish I had siblings. Being an only child can be lonely at times."

"Well, consider yourself an eighth Walton tonight, Jennifer. Let's go." John-Boy smiled, taking her arm.

"I can't wait to meet them all!" Jenny grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 12, 1933**

John-Boy and Jenny walked up to the house. The chilly autumn night air surrounded them. The light shining through the windows made the house look very warm and inviting.

"I'm nervous John." Jenny admitted.

"My family will love you." John-Boy replied. "But I guess I'd be nervous too if I were meeting new people."

John-Boy and Jenny went through the front door.

John-Boy introduced his new friend. "Mama, Daddy, everybody, this is Jennifer Pendleton. She's…"

"Charles Pendleton's daughter." John's face lit up. "Honey, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Walton. I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"No apologies necessary, Jennifer, I probably wouldn't remember someone I hadn't seen since I was a couple years old either."

Jenny smiled. "Please call me Jenny."

"Jenny. We're glad to meet you."

"Have you eaten?" Olivia asked.

"I invited her to supper, Mama." John-Boy replied. "I hope that's okay."

"No problem at all, one more is always welcome!" Olivia smiled, gesturing everyone to go to the table.

Everyone gathered around and sat down.

John prayed. "Lord, thank you for this day. We thank you for the beautiful leaves outside and the cool weather that has lifted the summer heat. And tonight, we thank you for bringing this dear girl to our tables. Bless her in a special way. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone echoed.

"Thank you Mr. Walton, that was a very kind prayer. And thank you for having me for supper, Mrs. Walton. I really, really appreciate it." Jenny smiled.

"You're welcome Jenny. We are very glad to have you." Olivia smiled.

"Where are you staying Jenny?" John asked.

"At my father's house."

"Oh yeah, the old Pendleton house. Are your parents around?"

"I sort of ran away. I just got here today. Mama died three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." John said.

"It was sad to lose her. But Daddy has married again to a wonderful woman named Eula. Eula can never replace my mother but I love her dearly too. I couldn't ask for a better step-mother. They got married a year ago this past spring."

"We have a nice boarding house here on the mountain. Only a couple miles away. It's run by a nice lady named Flossie Brimmer. I'm sure she'd be happy to put you up."

"That's okay. I can stay in Daddy's house. It's nice there." Jenny replied.

"I'm not trying to be pushy, it's just the father instinct coming out in me. I wouldn't want any of my daughters spending a night alone in a house. Crime isn't common around here, but I wouldn't want to chance it." John said.

"We'd be happy to put you up tonight Jenny." Olivia smiled.

"I don't want to be any more trouble than I've already been." Jenny said.

"It's not trouble at all." Olivia smiled. "We'd love to have you."

"Yeah," everyone echoed.

"I think the vote is unanimous." John-Boy grinned.

"Well, I happily accept." Jenny smiled.

"Yah!" everyone cheered.

After supper, Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth led Jenny upstairs.

"We'll put an extra bed on the floor." Mary Ellen said, pointing to where the bed would be.

"Oh girls, you have such a beautiful room!" Jenny smiled.

"We all sleep in here." Erin smiled.

"Which bed is yours Elizabeth?" Jenny asked.

"That one." Elizabeth pointed across the room.

"Did your mama make the quilt on your bed?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"She made all three of them, Grandma helped too." Mary Ellen said.

"And the curtains?"

"Those too." Mary Ellen smiled.

"That's so wonderful! I love how you make everything yourselves. I love the simple way of life you guys seem to have here."

"It's simple all right." Mary Ellen said, sighing slightly.

"You don't like it?"

"It gets boring. I want to go to Hollywood and become a famous actress one day."

"That sounds exciting, but I don't think I could ever go there. Richmond was enough of a city for me. I'm a country girl."

"I like it here." Erin smiled.

"So do I." Elizabeth agreed.

Jenny smiled. "I'm glad."

"You look really comfortable here, like you could live on the mountain the rest of your life." Mary Ellen observed.

Jenny thought for a moment. "You know Mary Ellen, I think I could. I've only been here a few hours, but I already love it. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"

That night, the girls stayed up until close to midnight, talking and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 13, 1933**

The two older girls were really tired the next morning. They were glad it was Friday.

"Don't wake Jenny," Mary Ellen reminded her younger sisters. "Keep it quiet, she's had a long trip from Richmond."

Elizabeth was still sleeping. She was only 4, almost 5. She wouldn't start school until the next year.

The girls went to the bathroom. Mary Ellen went over to the mirror and applied blush ever so slightly. Erin went over to sit on the toilet, using the door as a wall.

"You'll never get away with that!" Erin told Mary Ellen.

"Don't you dare tell! Don't you think it makes me look older?"

"A little. Mama's gonna notice!"

"Don't tell." Mary Ellen said.

"I won't tell. But I'll laugh if she notices."

"How should I do my hair?" Mary Ellen asked.

"You should do braids." Erin replied.

Mary Ellen brushed through her hair. She made two pigtails, then she brushed the pigtails again. Dividing each pigtail into three sections, she made braids.

A couple minutes later, Mary Ellen did something else.

"Mary Ellen, WHAT are you doing?!"

"Putting Vaseline on my eyelashes. It makes your lashes look fuller without having to put on mascara. That way, if Mama asks, I'll say 'No Mama, I'm not wearing mascara. She can even ask me to wipe my lashes with a tissue and it'll come out clean."

"Smart thinking." Erin smiled. She paused. "Mary Ellen, do you like Jenny?"

"I do. She seems really nice. And she already fits in perfectly here."

"I really like her too." Erin's voice came from behind the door. "I wonder if she'll start school here."

"I don't know Erin. I guess it depends if her parents come. She said they're in Richmond. I don't know if they'll come or not."

"Mary Ellen, will you do my hair?" Erin peaked around the door.

"Sure, just hurry up."

"All right, give me a few minutes."

"Okay." Mary Ellen said, picking up her things to leave the bathroom.

"Lock it." Erin said.

"I can't lock it from the outside, Erin! You'll have to do it." Mary Ellen said. "Just hurry up."

"All right, all right, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Soon, the six older children were on their way to school.

About half-way there, Jim Bob was getting tired.

"John-Boy, could you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Sure," John-Boy stopped. "Hop up."

"Jason, can I get a ride too?" Erin asked.

"Oh I suppose." Jason grinned.

"Mary Ellen," Ben began.

"Don't you dare!" Mary Ellen replied.

"I know, I know, just teasin' ya!" Ben laughed.

Mary Ellen playfully shoved her brother's arm then pulled him into a side-hug.

Soon, the children arrived at school. Miss Hunter first took attendance. They began the day with history, followed by reading, then science. After an hour-long lunch break, classes resumed promptly at 1:00. The afternoon session began with English, followed by geography, spelling, and then finishing the day with math.

"Now class, remember, our fall spelling bee is a week from Monday. The competitions will be divided up into these categories," Miss Hunter took a piece of chalk and wrote the age categories on the board. "First grade- Third grade, Fourth grade- Sixth grade, Seventh- Ninth Grade, and high school students. I've given everyone a list based on their category. The words you get will be similar during the spelling bee. Please utilize the sheets to help you study. I know you all will do well. Have a good weekend everyone. Class dismissed."

Once John-Boy and Jason gathered everyone up, they walked home. When they walked in the kitchen door, they found Jenny and Elizabeth cutting apples.

"I see you found our apples." John-Boy smiled.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and I decided to make an apple crisp for dessert tonight with supper."

"That sounds great!" Mary Ellen smiled.

"It's one of my favorite desserts." Jenny said.

"Me too." Erin agreed.

"Where's Mama?" Jim Bob asked.

"Your daddy took her to a movie in town. She didn't want to go at first, but I insisted. I'm sure it's been a long time since she's had a night on the town."

"It has." Jason nodded.

"Grandma is at the store and you guys probably saw Grandpa outside when you walked up."

"I'm gonna go help him." John-Boy said.

"So will I." Jason said.

"I'll help you Jenny." Mary Ellen said.

"Me too." Erin added.

"Come on, let's get started on our chores." Ben told Jim Bob.

"Mary Ellen, do you want to help Elizabeth finish the apple crisp? Erin, you can help me with the fried chicken."

When Grandma got back, he found the girls hard at work.

"Thank you Jenny." Grandma smiled. "Thank you girls."

"You're welcome Grandma. You deserve a night off." Jenny grinned.

"I'll be upstairs folding laundry." Grandma smiled.

That evening, Grandpa, Grandma, Jenny, and the kids sat down to supper.

"Esther, you've outdone yourself once again. This chicken is wonderful." Zeb smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Jenny." Grandma replied.

"Jenny, you're quite a cook yourself." Grandma smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa, I was just following Mrs. Walton's recipe."

"Well you did very well." Grandpa said.

"Save room for dessert everyone, there's apple crisp." Jenny announced.

Everyone readily took her up on the offer.

John and Olivia got back around 9:00 that night. John-Boy, Jason, Esther, and Zeb were in the living room. Everyone else had gone upstairs to bed.

"How's everyone here?" John asked.

"Fat and happy." John-Boy chuckled. "Jenny took very good care of us, Daddy. She made a wonderful supper."

"Glad to hear." Olivia smiled. "The restaurant in Charlottesville was good too."

"Town was good?" Grandma asked.

"It was good. We had fun." Olivia smiled.

"I'm glad. Well, Old Man, I think it's time I turn in. You comin' up?"

"Pretty soon."

"I'll leave a light on for you."

"All right."

"Goodnight everyone." Grandma said.

"Goodnight Grandma." Olivia said.

Soon, everyone else went to bed too.

"Goodnight John-Boy." Jason said in the hallway before going into the room he shared with his two younger brothers.

"Goodnight Jason." John-Boy said.

He stood in the hallway for a moment after Jason went into his room. He listened to the soft sound of Jenny and the girls through the door. His mind raced with thoughts.

 _She can cook. She loves my family. She adores my sisters. She's got a great personality. I really think I'm falling in love with this girl._


	4. Chapter 4

**October 26, 1933**

Jenny spent a lot of time with the Waltons over the next two weeks. Everyone grew to love her.

"Mrs. Walton, I have a favor to ask of you. Could I move in with you all? I'd do my fair share of the work and wouldn't be a bother at all. I'll help watch the children. And I'd be happy to pay you a rent."

"Nonsense Jenny, we love having you here. I won't have you pay."

"At least let me do some of the housework then."

"You've already done a lot of helping out."

"I want to do more." Jenny insisted.

"All right." Olivia smiled.

Jenny gladly took the broom and began sweeping the kitchen.

Jim Bob and Elizabeth came in.

"Mama, why is Jenny working?" the nearly 5-year old asked.

"Because I'm going to cook and clean and be just like one o the family!" Jenny beamed, tickling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed and hugged her. "Now you can celebrate my birthday with me! It's on Saturday, two days from today. I'll be 5."

"Wow 5." She smiled. "I suppose you think I'm old."

"How old are you Jenny?" Elizabeth asked.

"17 since September 16th."

"Well you're not as old as John-Boy."

Jenny laughed out loud at the little girl's comment.

"I don't think you're old." Jim Bob smiled, hugging the teenager.

Jenny put her arms around the boy. "And when might your birthday be, Jim Bob?"

"June 13th. Over a week before Erin's, even though she's older. I'll be 8 next summer."

Jenny smiled. "I bet you kids are excited about Halloween."

An ice-cold silence fell over the room.

"Mama and Grandma don't like us to talk about Halloween." Elizabeth explained quietly.

"Mrs. Walton, I'm very sorry."

Olivia lightened a little. "That's okay Jenny. You had no way of knowing. Grandpa and John are the ones who take the kids out on that particular holiday. I don't really like it but it happens year after year."

Jenny nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's all right."

"Do you want to come outside and play?" Jim Bob asked.

Jenny jumped at the opportunity to get away from what she perceived as a somewhat hostile environment. "I'd love to Jim Bob, thank you."

The kids went outside.

 **October 28, 1933**

Everyone grew to love Jenny Pendleton more with each passing day, especially John-Boy.

After the festivities of Elizabeth's birthday party were done and everyone had gone to bed, Jason found himself in John-Boy's room. The two oldest Walton boys were closer than close. They told each other everything and had been best friends since the day of Jason's birth.

"You remember Sarah Jane Simmons and Marcia Woolery, don't you Jason?"

"It's hard to forget Marcia Woolery." Jason chuckled. "We see her everyday in school, John-Boy. And yeah, I remember Sarah. She's that girl we all met last spring, right?"

"That's right. The thing is, Jenny's different than either of those girls. I can't put my finger on it. You being my brother, I thought you may be able to point it out."

Jason paused to think for a moment. He then spoke up. "You know what it is, John-Boy? It's maturity. When Sarah and Marcia were romantically involved with you, they were interested in just the taking. But for a relationship to be successful, you have to have both taking and giving. Jenny sees that. Marcia and Sarah didn't."

John-Boy smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Brother. Thanks, you've helped me a lot."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

 **October 29, 1933**

"Jason, Mary Ellen, hurry up." Olivia called. "We'll be late for church."

The two children came downstairs.

"Mary Ellen Walton! Put a coat on, Child! It's almost November! You'll freeze to death in that short-sleeve dress." Olivia told the 13-year old.

"Yes Mama." Mary Ellen replied, running upstairs and back down again.

"That's better." Olivia smiled.

After church, the children said that they wanted to walk home.

"Daddy, I want to walk with Jenny." John-Boy said.

"I'll come too!" Ben piped up.

"You will NOT." Jason firmly reprimanded.

John-Boy chuckled. "We weren't planning to leave you guys. Just walk ahead a little maybe."

"Well I guess that's fine." John replied. "Jason, you're responsible for your younger siblings."

"Yes sir." Jason replied.

"All right. See y'all back at the house."

"See ya Daddy." John-Boy replied.

"Jason, can you carry me? I'm tired." 11-year Erin said.

"Sure Honey." 15-year old Jason replied. "Climb on up."

She climbed onto his back and hugged his neck. Erin loved all her brothers, but she especially loved Jason. He was so kind, compassionate, and patient with all them. And John-Boy could really be cranky sometimes when he was into a writing project.

The children walked a little further.

"John-Boy, will you carry me?" 5-year old Elizabeth called out.

John-Boy groaned. Jenny just smiled. "Give your sister a ride." She coaxed gently.

"Okay Elizabeth." He stopped.

She climbed onto his back.

"Gee, I wish there was another older brother so I could climb on someone's back." Mary Ellen said.

"You can climb on my back." Teased 10-year old Ben.

"Oh, can it Ben!" Mary Ellen playfully shoved her brother.

Ever quiet Jim Bob just watched his siblings and laughed.

"You're quiet Jim Bob." Jason said.

Jim Bob nodded.

Jason chuckled and turned to John-Boy. "He just proved my point."

Jason playfully jabbed Jim Bob in the elbow, which made the 7-year old laugh.

Jason grinned.

"Here's my father's house. Can I stop by just to make sure everything is okay?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." John-Boy replied.

"Thanks. I'll only be a minute."

After a brief stop, Jenny came out. "Everything is fine."

"You ready to go home?"

"I am." She smiled. _Home._ She thought. The Walton home really did feel like home to her. She almost forgot about her father's house until they had walked by it.

The children walked a little further.

"What's that house? We walk by it everyday. It looks spooky." Elizabeth said.

"That's the Hudson House, Sweetheart." Jason replied.

"Does Hudson live there?" Elizabeth asked.

John-Boy chuckled. "No Honey, Hudson is their last name. Like Walton is our last name. Anyway, there hasn't been anyone living there in over 50 years. Daddy doesn't even remember when anyone lived there. He'll be 39 in just a couple weeks. Grandpa would have been about my age the last time someone lived there. Local legend says it's haunted."

The kids were intrigued now.

"Haunted?!" Jim Bob's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's what local legend says at least. I've never been in there personally." John-Boy said.

As the children continued to walk, John-Boy found himself feeling a little anxious and fearful about the house. He tried to convince himself it was just the angle of the sun, but as he passed by the front window, he was sure he saw someone standing inside the house, watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 29, 1933**

That evening, after supper Olivia put Erin, Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth to bed. Mary Ellen stayed up to help Jenny with the dishes.

John-Boy and Jason were finishing their chores in the barn when they heard a car pull up. John and Zeb were outside chopping wood. They greeted the visitor.

"Hi Ep, how are you doing this evening?" John asked the local sheriff. Not only was Ep Bridges the local sheriff, he was also a good friend and war buddy of John's.

"Evening, John. I'm doing all right. Evening Mr. Walton."

"Well Ep Bridges, what brings you out here this evening? You don't usually do business on a Sunday evening."

"Well, I normally don't. But tonight, it's a matter of safety."

"Do you care to come inside for a cup of coffee?" John offered.

"No thank you, I'd really prefer to talk out here. I don't want to scare the women."

John-Boy immediately stopped what he was doing. He motioned for Jason to come over to the door and listen to. Jason quietly set down the pitchfork and stood beside his brother, listening to the men talk.

"How bad is the trouble?" John asked.

"Well, there have been reports of activity from the Hudson House. The activity only happens at night. It's really strange John. Ike was out on his evening round Friday evening and he saw what appeared to be a moving light in the window. He also walked over to Maude Gormley's yesterday afternoon to deliver a package and he was certain he saw someone watching him."

"Wow Ep." John replied.

"That certainly is strange." Added Zeb. "No one has lived in that house for…" he paused to count."53 years, 1880 was when Cornelius Hudson died. Neither of you would have even been born yet."

"Are there any Hudsons around yet that you know of Pa?" John asked.

"They all scattered. In 1880, it was rumored that Lydia Hudson killed her husband. Stories were going around about how Cornelius was seeing another woman, Georgia Conrad. I never knew about the stories until years after it happened actually. Mother made sure that I not hear of them."

Ep and John were intrigued.

"Supposedly, Lydia haunts the house to this day. I never knew if I could believe the stories or not and I sure as heck didn't want to go into the house. But there was something about that house that always bothered me, made me uneasy."

There was a silence about the men for a moment.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Walton. I never knew all that."

"Not too many old times like me around here yet, so the story isn't as common to hear as it once was."

"Well, I just wanted to let you men know to be on the lookout. With the children walking to school every day and all, I thought it was best to keep you informed."

"I really appreciate it Ep. Thank you." John replied.

"Well, I'd best be headed back to Charlottesville. We'll talk again sometime. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight Ep." Zeb replied.

"Night Ep." John said.

"I think we'd best lock the doors tonight." John told his father.

"I agree. We will once we finish up here."

John-Boy went inside shortly after. Jason stayed outside to finish up his chores. When he came inside, he washed up then went upstairs. John-Boy and Jenny were talking in the hallway.

"Hi Jason, how are you?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Fine. How about you?"

She tried to stifle a yawn. "Tired."

A yawn snuck up on Jason. "Sorry." He said with a laugh.

"It's okay." She chuckled. "I'd best let you two get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jenny." The boys replied in unison.

"John-Boy, do you have a couple minutes?" Jason asked, waiting until Jenny had closed the girls' bedroom door. He didn't want to scare her.

"Sure. Come in." John-Boy suddenly remembered the earlier conversation. Love really could make you forget things. "Close the door." He requested his younger brother.

Jason did so.

"That was sure something Sherriff Bridges was telling Daddy and Grandpa." Jason said.

"You know what, I actually thought I saw someone in the house the other day."

"You did?"

John-Boy nodded. "I did. When we were walking home from church this afternoon."

Jason sat down next to John-Boy on the bed.

"Elizabeth started asking questions about the house and I tried to answer them the best I could. I honestly don't know much about the house other than the local legend. Anyway, when we were walking by it, I'm pretty sure there was someone watching me. I tried to convince myself that it was just the angle of the sun, but now that Sherriff Bridges was saying what he did, I'm very certain that someone was in there."

"That's really creepy John-Boy."

John-Boy nodded. "It is. I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence when someone knocked on the bedroom door. Both John-Boy and Jason jumped.

"Who is it?" John-Boy asked, trying to steady his voice.

"It's just me, Son."

John-Boy recognized his father's voice. "Come in Daddy."

"Boys, I'm not sure if you heard what was going on or not when Ep was here, but there is some strange activity going on at the Hudson House. I just wanted to make you two aware of it so that you could be especially watchful of your younger brothers and sisters."

"We sure will." John-Boy replied.

Jason nodded.

John nodded. He paused for a moment. "Are you boys okay?"

John-Boy sighed. "Actually…"

John-Boy told his father what he saw that afternoon.

John shuddered a little. "Wow Son."

"Yeah it scared me."

"I can imagine."

"We'll be really careful to watch out for the kids. We don't want anything to happen to them."

"I appreciate it boys." John said.

He paused.

"One thing's for sure. There's something strange going on at that house."

 **October 30, 1933**

The Walton children set off the next morning for school. John-Boy and Jason were especially mindful of their younger siblings after what they heard the night before.

"John-Boy can I cut around through the trees?"

"No, how about you stay with me this morning, Honey. It's cold." John-Boy gripped his sister's hand.

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

Erin held onto Jason's hand as they walked to school.

Mary Ellen walked ahead, talking to Ben and Jim Bob.

After school, John-Boy and Jason gathered up their siblings and walked home. Once home, the children finished their chores and ate supper. They then went upstairs to finish homework and the five younger children went to bed.

John-Boy was in his room upstairs. He went down to the kitchen for a drink of water. He saw the shadow of his brother on the porch.

He went out onto the porch.

"Walton, you're gonna catch your death sitting out here like this." He teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be insocial."

"Well, there's not too much socializing right now. Grandma and Mama are finishing the dishes, Grandpa is asleep in his favorite chair, Daddy is doing some paperwork for the mill, I'm upstairs and the children are all in bed. You look like you're having the most fun of all of us."

Jason chuckled. "I was just thinking actually."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"This time I think there is. I keep playing Sherriff Bridges' story over and over in my head. I'm getting scared."

John-Boy glanced out into the darkness for a minute. "You'd better come inside before you and me both get scared." He chuckled.

John-Boy extended a hand and helped Jason to his feet. The brothers went inside.

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Jason said quietly.

John-Boy nodded. "Normally, I'd be more excited, but given the circumstances this time, I can't wait until it's over."

"Same here." Jason agreed. He paused. "Well I'd better get to bed."

"Me too. Goodnight Jason."

"Night John-Boy."

Jason walked into the bedroom that he shared with his two younger brothers. He walked in to hear Ben snoring.

"Jason." Jim Bob whispered.

"Yeah Jim Bob."

"I can't sleep with Ben snoring his head off like that."

"You know what, I probably won't be able to either. Do you wanna help me turn him onto his side?"

Jim Bob nodded.

Jason and Jim Bob rolled Ben over onto his side. But within a couple minutes, Ben rolled to his back again. And sure enough, he was snoring away again.

"Really?" Jason whispered.

Jim Bob and Jason sat on the floor. Jim Bob lay his head down on the floor. "Night Jason." He muttered.

Both began to laugh.

"Let's go to bed and at least try to sleep." Jason smiled.

"All right." Jim Bob laughed.

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Jim Bob whispered as the boys climbed into their respective beds.

This startled Jason. He was really trying to not think about the upcoming holiday.

"Yeah it is." He managed to say.

"What are you most excited about?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." Jason replied. "I guess I've been too busy with school."

Jim Bob nodded. "Night Jason."

"Goodnight Jim Bob."

Jason lay his head down on the pillow. He was surprised how the Halloween comment from Jim Bob caught him so off-guard. Normally, he would gladly share in his younger brother's anticipation of the next day's holiday. But not this year. Whenever anyone mentioned Halloween, all Jason could think of was that house. And he was sure that no good could come of that situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**October 31, 1933**

Despite the fact that it was Halloween, the day began like any other Tuesday. All the kids were in the bathroom, getting ready for school. Conversation centered around the coming evening's activities.

"I can't wait to go trick-or-treating." Smiled Ben.

"Me either." Agreed Jim Bob.

"Mary Ellen, get that stuff off your face!" Commanded John-Boy.

"It's only a little rouge and lipstick. No harm in wearing it." Mary Ellen replied.

"Mary Ellen, you're only 13. Take it off!" John-Boy scolded.

"Oh John-Boy, let me try, just once."

"All right, but if Mama notices, you are taking it off. No questions asked."

"You won't tell on me, will you?"

"I won't tell. But if Mama notices, rouge and lipstick go."

"All right." Mary Ellen begrudgingly agreed.

Jason was brushing his teeth while Erin braided her hair. Mary Ellen finished applying lipstick. John-Boy quickly ran a comb through his hair. Ben buttoned his shirt and Jim Bob wet his hair down as he was having one of those "wild hair days." Elizabeth sat on the toilet.

"All right, hurry up everyone. We don't want breakfast to get cold."

Jason spit his toothpaste out. Mary Ellen ran to hide her rouge and lipstick in her room.

"Jason, can you hand me the hairties on the counter?" Erin asked.

Her brother did so.

"Elizabeth, are you done yet? I have to go too. You don't even have to hurry up for school!" Jim Bob said.

"I'll be done in a minute." The little girl replied.

"Hurry up then." Jim Bob was a little annoyed.

"Okay." She muttered.

"Just when you're done, Honey, but please try to hurry up." John-Boy smiled as he shut the door to give Elizabeth privacy.

John-Boy went downstairs. He sat next to Jason at the table. Ben and Jim Bob sat on the other side.

Mary Ellen came downstairs.

"Mary Ellen, is Jenny still asleep?" Olivia asked.

"She is." Mary Ellen replied.

"That's fine. She'll probably be up soon. But you young lady can go upstairs and wipe that rouge off your face."

John-Boy smirked. "Told ya."

"Can it." Mary Ellen smacked his arm on her way by him as she went upstairs.

"Use the mirror in your room, don't you hog the bathroom too!" Jim Bob shouted after his sister as she ran upstairs.

Soon the kids were off to school.

Evening came quickly.

"You kids ready?" John asked, a smile on his face.

Cheers erupted from the children.

"All right, well go get in your costumes and bundle up. Jason, you bring blankets and John-Boy, you grab an old pillow case to keep candy in."

"Must we go through this every year, John?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, the kids love it."

"I know. But some people LOVE the Baldwins' Recipe too but that doesn't make it good for them." Olivia said, emphasizing her husband's choice of word. She went upstairs.

"We'll be home in good time. I love you Liv." John called up the stairs.

Zeb snickered.

Quickly, the children came downstairs.

"I'm not making Mrs. Walton angry at me by going with you right?" Jenny asked.

"Not at all." John said. "She just doesn't really like October 31. She'll be over it in the morning."

Jenny nodded.

"Where are Mary Ellen and Elizabeth?"

"Mary Ellen's helping Elizabeth with her costume." Jenny replied.

Just then, Mary Ellen and Elizabeth came downstairs. Elizabeth grabbed hold of Mary Ellen's hand.

"All right, let's go." John smiled.

Grandpa whistled like the whistling through the trees.

"Stop it Grandpa." Ben smiled.

Grandpa laughed, hugging his grandson.

On the way home, the family drove by the Hudson house.

Jason and John-Boy exchanged looks.

John-Boy knew that fear was Jason's biggest weakness. Even John-Boy, who normally didn't let fear get the better of him found himself shiver as they drove by the house.

Once home, the kids all went to bed. But John-Boy and Jason stayed up to finish chopping wood.

Jenny came out. "I just wanted to say goodnight John."

"Goodnight Jenny." John-Boy smiled.

"Would you like to take a quick walk before bed?"

"I wish I could tonight, but Jason and I have to finish our chores." This was partially true. They did have to finish chopping wood. But he also wanted to protect her in case someone was out and about on the mountain.

"That's okay. I understand."

John-Boy smiled. "Goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight." She smiled. She gave him a hug before going back inside.

John-Boy turned to Jason after Jenny went inside.

"It wasn't a total lie."

"Right, we have to finish this."

"Plus I want to protect her, you know."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Jason said. He paused. "I guess it's over."

"I guess so."

"I'm kind of glad."

"Me too."

"Hold it." A deep voice said.

The boys heard a gun cock. Jason's heart leaped into his throat.

Jenny heard the voice. She ran to the back porch window. She gasped. "John! Jason!" She ran upstairs to get Mr. Walton.

There were two masked men. One was pointing a gun at them.

"Get off, you're on our property." John-Boy firmly commanded.

"I don't think so. You boys didn't mind walking by our place."

"We have to… to go to school." Jason stammered.

"You boys have been trouble for us. Now we aim to be trouble for you. Give us the firewood. Give it here now!"

"Okay!" John-Boy snapped, almost yelling. "Take it, all of it!"

"Now, come with us."

"I don't think so." A familiar voice came.

The boys turned around to see Ike and Sherriff Bridges standing there. John was there as well as Jenny.

A surge of relief washed over the boys.

"Come with me. Now." Sherriff Bridges said, firmly but calmly.

The men did as the sheriff said. Sherriff Bridges handcuffed the men took them to the vehicle.

"Are you two okay?" Ike asked.

"We're fine Ike, thanks to you guys." John-Boy said.

"Don't thank me, thank Jenny." John relied.

"Jenny?" John-Boy asked.

"I heard the men's voices and saw them with guns. I ran upstairs to get your father. But how did you two get here?"

"Ep was driving around doing his ten o'clock rounds to make sure everyone is okay. He's been making rounds every two hours each night since we heard that there were potentially criminals on the mountain. I came with him. We were coming to warn you guys about another robbery. But the sheriff has the men now. They shouldn't be causing you anymore trouble."

"Thank you." Jason whispered.

"Do you care for a cup of coffee Ike?"

"I have to be getting back to the store. Ep needs to call in the arrest, so I have to unlock the store to let him use the phone. But thank you."

John-Boy nodded. "Thank you."

"Have a good night now. And please pass the message onto your parents and grandparents."

"We will. Thank you Ike."

The car drove away.

Jason sighed.

"Wow. That was scary. I'm glad you're okay."

"You didn't seem scared. You were so calm. You helped me stay calm." Jason replied.

"And I was calm because of you." John-Boy said.

Jason smiled. "I guess we make a pretty good team against bad guys. Let's just not make a habit of it."

John-Boy laughed out loud at this statement. "This has been quite a Halloween, hasn't Little Brother?"

"It sure has Big Brother."

"I agree." A voice came from behind them. It was Jenny.

"Jenny!" John-Boy smiled. He hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Thank you." Jason smiled and hugged the young woman.

"I'm just glad you guys are safe. She smiled.

"Let's go inside." John-Boy said.

Jason nodded.

John-Boy and Jason put their arms around each other and walked up the stairs that led to the porch.

"You boys about to turn in?" Daddy came downstairs.

"Yeah. Daddy, you won't believe what happened." John-Boy said.

He and Jason told their father everything, including what Sherriff Bridges told them.

"Wow, thank God you two are safe." John hugged his sons. "Thank God for law enforcement."

"Thank God for a good storekeeper." John-Boy said. "Thank God for Jenny's watchful eye."

"Thank God that good storekeeper is a family cousin." Jason added.

John hugged his sons again. "I love you John-Boy, Jason."

"I love you Daddy." The boys replied.

"Goodnight." John told his sons.

"Goodnight Daddy." They replied.

"We won't forget this Halloween anytime soon." John-Boy told Jason.

Jason smiled. "No Brother, we sure won't."

"Do you care for half my Hershey's bar?"

"Why not?" Jason smiled.

After eating their chocolate, the brothers said goodnight and went to bed.

"Goodnight John-Boy, Goodnight Jason." John said.

"Goodnight Daddy." John-Boy and Jason said.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 13, 1934**

By mid-January of 1934, Jenny's parents came back to Walton's Mountain. They knocked on the Walton front door while the family was eating supper.

"Come in out of that snowstorm," John invited them in.

"Daddy! Eula!" Jenny smiled, jumping up from the table and running to them.

The couple welcomed her with open arms.

"I'm sorry for running away. I just had heard you talking about this place so much, Daddy, I just knew I had to get back here."

"And it's everything you imagined it to be?"

"Even better! I just love it here! I really do!"

John-Boy forced a smile. He was happy that Jenny's parents had come back. Yet, he wondered what would happen now. He had grown to love Jenny so.

 _I'm going to ask for Mr. Pendleton's blessing to court his daughter,_ John-Boy finally decided in his head.

After the couple had eaten with the family, they decided to go back to their home on Walton's Mountain.

Elizabeth began to cry.

"Don't cry Sweetheart, I'll be back soon. You'll see me tomorrow." Jenny hugged the little girl.

Elizabeth sniffled. "I'll save you a seat at church."

"I'd like that very much." Jenny smiled. She hugged Elizabeth again. Jenny had grown to love the Walton family as much as she loved her own family. She had strong feelings for John-Boy. He was so kind and thoughtful. She loved how much he cared for his family and how he was a great leader to his siblings.

Jenny waved to everyone. "See you tomorrow." She smiled.

 **January 14, 1934**

The next day, Jenny began walking to church. But Grandpa drove by and insisted that she ride with them.

"Where are you parents?" Grandpa asked.

"Coming. They're just behind me."

"Well we'll wait for them." Grandpa smiled.

After church, John-Boy got his nerve up.

"Mr. Pendleton, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure John." Mr. Pendleton smiled.

They stepped away from the flock of people outside the church building.

"Mr. Pendleton, over the past few months, I have become very good friends with your daughter. In fact, aside from my brother Jason, I'd consider her my best friend. We have so much in common. She has a wonderful personality and I care about her very deeply." John-Boy swallowed hard. "Mr. Pendleton, I was wondering if I could have your permission to court your daughter?"

"John, Jenny's written me lots of letters about you and called me to talk about you. My answer is yes. You are the kind of young man I'd like my daughter to spend time with. Yes, you may court my daughter."

John-Boy smiled. "Thank you Mr. Pendleton." He shook the man's hand.

"Thank you John. Thank you for being you."

That evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pendleton were going to town to see a movie.

"Would you like to come along Jenny?"

"Thank you, but I'm waiting for John. He invited me over for family games tonight."

"We'll see you when we get back then." Eula smiled.

"Okay." Jenny grinned. "Have a wonderful time."

"Same to you, My Dear." Mr. Pendleton smiled.

At the Walton house, everyone was having fun playing Monopoly when they heard a car drive up.

John peaked out the window. "That's Ike." He said.

Most of the year, Ike rode his motorcycle around the mountain. But December-March he drove so he didn't have to drive his motorcycle over the snow.

"Evening Ike," John said. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you John. I'm sorry to say this isn't a social call." He paused, looking at Jenny. "Jenny, I have some bad news for you."

Jenny's heart leapt to her throat. _What could it be?_

John-Boy stood by Jenny, holding her hand.

"Jenny, your parents have been in an accident."

Jenny gasped.

"Your step-mother has a head injury. She's holding stable condition at the hospital. Your father, Honey, I'm sorry, your daddy was killed."

John-Boy felt a lump rise to his throat. He looked at his girlfriend. No tears, no quivering lips, no throat clearing. No signs whatsoever that she was emotional. She just stared at the floor. Despite anyone's effort, that's where her eyes remained, glued to the floor.

 **January 15, 1934**

John-Boy and Olivia took turns sitting with Jenny. She was in a state of shock, not uttering a word to anyone. Not even breaking her stare.

"I wish I could help her," John-Boy said.

"You're doing what any of us are." Olivia assured her son. "Your daddy's called Dr. Vance. He says she's in a state of shock. It happens sometimes when someone receives upsetting news. But like most things, it won't last. She'll come out of it. And when she does, it's very important that we're all there, supporting her and comforting her."

John-Boy nodded.

"John-Boy, it's seven o'clock. You've sat up with her all night. Let me take a turn."

"School."

"Don't worry about it. Your daddy's already written a note. He'll send it with Jason when the children leave for school."

"Okay. I'm headed to bed." John-Boy said.

"Sleep well." Olivia wished her son. _Please God, let him sleep._ She prayed, knowing her son would be worried about his girlfriend.

 **January 16, 1934**

It was nine o'clock. Everyone was in bed, saying goodnight. Everyone but John-Boy. He was sitting by his girl's bedside, watching over her.

"Goodnight Daddy." Ben said.

"Goodnight Ben. Goodnight Jim Bob."

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Jim Bob. Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Mary Ellen. Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Erin. Goodnight John-Boy."

John-Boy paused. This gave him an idea. "Goodnight Jason." He said. He sat on Jenny's bed and gently touched her shoulders. "Goodnight Jenny. Goodnight Jenny." His words were like a lullaby.

Suddenly, Jenny came out of her coma. She had full recollection of what had happened to her parents because she began sobbing and threw her arms around John-Boy's neck.

"Shh… Baby, it's okay I'm here. I'm sorry, Baby, I'm so sorry." John-Boy let Jenny cry it out. He let her talk all night long. He was there every moment as she spoke her feelings.

 **January 18, 1934**

Eula and Jenny were sitting in the porch swing at the Pendleton house.

"I really feel our place is here." Jenny said,

"So do I. But my contract as secretary at Mr. Bates' office in Richmond goes until August. Tell you what, Jenny, I'll go back to Richmond until August. You stay here with the Waltons. I'll come see you on weekends. Then in August, I can move back here with you. It will only be for a few months."

"Oh Eula, thank you!" Jenny hugged her step-mother. "I'll come home on a regular basis to make sure things are fine at the house."

"Just don't sleep over here. Promise me you'll stay at the Walton's at night. I won't have my young daughter sleeping alone in an empty house, even on Walton's Mountain. You never know."

"Yes ma'am. I just love rooming with Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth. I feel like their older sister."

Eula smiled. "I can't wait to get to know them, especially their oldest son."

Jenny grinned. "Daddy told you."

"He did." Eula smiled, but seemed far off. "Your daddy loved him."

"I've lost them both Eula." Jenny's eyes welled.

"I can't imagine how painful it is, Darling. I'm so sorry. And I would never dream of replacing your mother, but if I can act as a mother figure to you at all, I would love to fill that role."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you for that."

 **January 21, 1934**

On Sunday morning, Eula left for Richmond.

"I'll call you." Eula told her daughter.

"Remember the Waltons don't have a phone. If you don't reach me at home, I'm at the Waltons and you can call me at Ike Godsey's store. He'll have me return your call."

"Wonderful dear. See you Saturday."

"Take care Eula. I'll look forward to this weekend. Love you."

"I love you Jenny." And with that, she drove off.

In about five minutes, Zeb drove over to the Pendleton house. "Headed to church, Jenny?" he asked.

"I was just going to walk."

"It's the 21st of January and very cold. Hat to see you get frostbite. Hop in the back, Honey."

"Thank you Mr. Walton." She smiled. She was living with the Waltons again. Life was good. Very good indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**February 18, 1934**

Eula had a busy week in Richmond and had come down with a cold. She decided to stay home, so Jenny had been with the Waltons all week. It was Sunday and everyone was getting ready for church, besides John.

"Come to church with us, John." Olivia persuaded her husband.

"Easter. I'll go on Easter."

She sighed. "Can't blame me for trying."

Everyone went out to the truck. The six younger Walton children, plus Jenny and Grandpa jumped in the back of the truck. John-Boy drove while Grandma and Olivia rode up front.

"Jenny, are you sure you want to ride in the back?" Olivia asked. "I'd be happy to switch seats with you."

"No thank you Mrs. Walton, it'll be fun to ride in the back with the kids."

"Okay." Olivia smiled, getting in the cab.

Everyone went into the small country church building. They sang hymns. Reverend Fordwick gave a sermon. The service closed with another hymn.

After shaking hands with Reverend Fordwick after the service, the family walked back to the truck. Olivia was having trouble balancing on her way across the street to the truck when coming out from the church.

"Oh Olivia!" Esther grabbed her arm. "You walking on the ice?"

"No, it's actually bare here, Grandma. Just lost my footing, I guess."

When they got home and walked in the front door, Olivia began to fall.

"Liv!" John ran to her. Zeb got on the other side and they carried her upstairs.

"My legs just don't have any strength in them for some reason." Olivia explained as the men carried her upstairs.

"John-Boy, go to Ike's and call Dr. Vance." John called downstairs.

"Yes sir." John-Boy replied.

"I'll go with you." Jenny replied.

They jumped in the truck and drove as quickly as John-Boy could to Ike's. After he called Dr. Vance and found out he was on his way, John-Boy drove back home. When they got back, they found Jason trying to calm everyone down.

"It's all right, Honey." Jason rubbed Erin's back as she sat on his lap. He dried her tears with his index finger and played with her hair.

John-Boy and Jenny sat down. Elizabeth sat on John-Boy's lap while Jim Bob sat beside Jenny and took hold of her hand. Jason sat with Erin on his lap. Mary Ellen and Ben just stared at the floor.

After about 45 minutes, the adults came down.

"Thank you, Doctor." John said as Dr. Vance left.

"Call me if she worsens. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. You wake Ike Godsey up and you call me."

"I surely will, Doc. Thanks."

"What's wrong with mama?" Mary Ellen asked. "Is it serious?"

John sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this. The doctor is almost a hundred percent sure, so there's no reason to hide the truth now. Your mama's real sick, she's got polio."

Elizabeth was very scared.

"Polio? Mama?" Erin asked.

"What's polio?" Jim Bob asked.

"It's a disease that usually affects children. But it sometimes affects adults too. It affects the legs." Jason explained.

"You remember Aria Lee?" Mary Ellen asked.

"You mean the girl with wires in her legs and crutches?" Elizabeth asked.

Mary Ellen tearfully nodded.

"I'm scared Mary Ellen." Elizabeth softly said.

Mary Ellen motioned for Elizabeth to come to her. The little girl did so and Mary Ellen gave her a hug and set her on her lap.

"Well what can we do?" Ben asked.

"Help around the house. I'll need to feel your love and you'll need to feel mine. And Mama will definitely to feel your love." John said.

"When can we see her?" Ben asked.

"You'll see her real soon." John smiled. "Just as soon as the doctor says it's not catchy. She wants to see you real bad."

"Daddy, what if Mama can never walk again?" Erin tearfully asked the inevitable question on everyone's minds.

 _Oh Erin!_ Jenny silently mouthed, feeling terrible for the young girl she had come to love so much.

Elizabeth began to cry and she buried her head in Mary Ellen's shoulder. Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks. The room fell silent.

"Nonsense," Grandpa chimed in. "Our president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, had polio. It hasn't stopped him none, has it?"

"Not so you could notice." John-Boy tried to be optimistic.

John stroked Erin's hair. "I'll sure be counting on y'all's help. But finish your homework" John started to go up the stairs.

Elizabeth ran to her father. "Daddy! There's just one thing I don't understand?"

John sat on the stairs and picked up Elizabeth. "What's that Baby?"

"Why Mama? She didn't do anything wrong."

"Well Sweetheart, I'm trying to figure that out myself."

That night, all seven children plus Jenny sat outside their parents' door.

"Goodnight Mama." Mary Ellen said.

Olivia smiled at John. "Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Jim Bob."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight John-Boy."

"Goodnight Mrs. Walton."

"Goodnight Jenny."

There was a pause.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight Erin?" Mary Ellen asked her younger sister.

"Go on Sweetheart." John-Boy coaxed.

Erin sighed. "Goodnight Mama."

Olivia beamed. "Goodnight Erin."

Jason smiled at Erin.

"All right everyone, time for bed." John-Boy said.

Everyone headed for bed.

"Goodnight John-Boy." Jason smiled.

"Night Brother. Sleep well." John-Boy smiled.

"You too. See ya in the mornin'."

"See ya Jason."

 **February 19, 1934**

"Daddy, we can start walking if this is any trouble for you." John-Boy said.

"Not at all, Son." John smiled.

"Well we'll walk home this afternoon."

"Sure Son. But you, Jenny, and Jason see that the kids are bundled up good. Yourselves too. Spring may be on its way, but it's not quite here yet."

"We will Daddy. See you later."

After school, Erin sat on the swing while her brothers and sisters got ready to go home.

"Come on Erin." Mary Ellen said.

She didn't acknowledge her older sister.

"Erin." Mary Ellen said louder.

"Erin." Elizabeth said.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Erin responded.

"Didn't you hear Mary Ellen calling for you?"

"No just you Elizabeth. I'm sorry Mary Ellen."

"It's okay Erin." Mary Ellen replied. "It wasn't anything important anyway. I was just asking if you were ready to go home."

"In a minute."

Jenny stroked Erin's hair. "Are you all right Honey?"

"I'm fine Jenny, I'm just tired." Erin replied.

"I am too." Jenny hugged Erin.

"Jason, Jenny and I will take these kids home. You come with Erin, okay?" John-Boy told his brother.

"Sure John-Boy." Jason replied.

Jason sat on a swing by Erin. "Put your jacket on Honey. It's chilly." He gently helped her. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Just tired, I guess."

He smiled. "Well I'm glad it's just bein' tired. Come on, Little Sis, let's go home."

When they got within sight of their house, Erin stopped.

"You okay?" Jason asked

She stared at the house.

Jason spoke to her again. "Darlin'?"

"Hold my hand, Jason. I'm cold."

He did so and put an arm around her. They went inside the house.

Erin turned to Jason. "Thanks for walking me home, Jason."

Jason smiled. "No problem. How are you on homework? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm fine Jason, I only have a couple assignments to work on. But thank you."

Around 5:30, most of the homework had been done. Jason was headed downstairs when he saw John-Boy in the hall.

"Jason, how's Erin?"

"Boys, supper." Grandma called.

"We'll talk after supper, all right?" Jason asked.

"Sure." John-Boy replied, patting his brother on the back.

After the night's mill work was done, the boys came in around 8:30. After getting ready for bed, Jason knocked on John-Boy's door.

"John-Boy, it's Jase."

"Oh, come on in Jason."

He came in and shut the door. "I wanted to finish our conversation from before supper."

"Sure. I appreciate you staying with Erin this afternoon."

"Oh, it was no problem. After you guys left, I helped her put her coat on. She just had her dress and a cardigan on. That might be enough for April, but you need more for the middle of February. Anyway, she seemed distant, like she's daydreaming. So I asked her if anything was wrong and she just said she was tired. She was real quiet on the walk home. She stopped when we reached the gap in the trees, the one where you first see the house. She asked me to hold her hand because she was cold. So I held her hand as well as wrap an arm around her. I felt her shaking. Whether that was from the cold, I'm not sure. But other than that, she seemed fine."

"Well she's eleven years old, soon to be twelve in June. What do girls of that age struggle with?"

"My money's on a boyfriend. My guess is she has a boyfriend and doesn't want any of us to know."

"Maybe, but I think it has to do more with Mama." John-Boy replied. "Erin has taken her illness the hardest of all of us. I mean, if you think about it, she's right in the middle of us children. You, Mary Ellen, and I, we're the older ones and can see how we can be of help. Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth are the younger ones and they don't fully understand what's going on now. They do, however, know that Mama is sick and things are different. They just can't quite put all the pieces of the puzzle together at their age. But Erin's right in the middle. She's probably feeling a bit of both scenarios. That can be a tough spot to be in."

"Wow, poor girl." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jenny. Jenny talks with the girls a lot. She's practically like their big sister. Maybe she's noticed something we haven't. Maybe she can reach her somehow."

"I hope so." Jason replied.

"Me too."

 **February 20, 1934**

The next morning, John-Boy and Jenny took a walk.

"Jenny, I was wanting to ask you something." John-Boy said.

"Sure John,"

"I want to talk to you about Erin."

Jenny nodded. "I feel so bad for her."

"Jason and I were talking last night. She's been so distant."

"I know she has. It's worrying me John."

"It's worrying us too. We were wondering if you'd noticed it, which you obviously have."

"Yeah, I have."

"Have you tried to reach her in any way?"

"I've tried asking her what's wrong. She just says 'I'm tired' or 'I've got a lot on my mind.'"

"That second one isn't far from the truth I bet."

"No kidding. The poor girl. She just acts like she's hurting all the time."

"She does. I just want to hug her and tell her everything will be all right."

"So do I. Even little Elizabeth seems to be taking the situation better than poor Erin. Mary Ellen and I have tried to reach out to her. Even little Elizabeth has tried to cheer her up. But nothing seems to help. I just wish we could make her hurt less."

"Well Jason and I were talking about this last night. When you think about it, of the seven of us Walton children, it's interesting with this situation. Jason, Mary Ellen, and myself are the older children. We see the crisis right now and are also seeing what we can do to help out. Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth are the younger children. They don't understand everything and are very scared. They understand that something really bad happened to Mama but they can't put the whole picture together yet. Erin's right in the middle. She could quite well be feeling a little both scenarios. Can you imagine how you'd feel if you knew you had to do something to help out but didn't totally understand the situation and how bad it is?"

Jenny paused. She was in shock. "Wow." She finally uttered, barely a whisper. "Poor girl. I want to cry, John, I do. I feel so bad for your sister."

"Jason stayed with her after school yesterday. She didn't say anything to him, but he said she got really timid when they reached that gap in the trees where you first see the house."

Jenny sighed. "I want to help her John. I want to reach out to her, I just am out of fresh ideas. I've tried everything I know."

"Maybe you and I can talk to her after school. You know the saying 'strength in numbers.' We could even take Jason and Mary Ellen if we wanted to."

"Oh yeah, Mary Ellen's noticed the change too. She wants to help her little sister, she's just like me, all out of ideas."

John-Boy nodded. "We'll talk to her after school, okay?"

"Sounds good. I really hope we can somehow get to her."

"You and me both, Honey."

After school, the children sat around the table doing their homework. Dr. Vance was there when they got home.

"I'll let myself out John." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doc." John thanked the doctor and family friend.

"Well?" Mary Ellen asked impatiently when John came downstairs.

"Dr. Vance says you can see your mama." John smiled.

Six children plus Jenny ran upstairs but Mary Ellen stopped when she saw Erin still at the table.

"Aren't you coming, Erin?" she asked.

Erin got up and ran outside. Mary Ellen shrugged and went upstairs.

John peeked his head in the door of the bedroom. Elizabeth peeked in too. Olivia melted into a smile, opening her arms to receive hugs from her children.

"Mama!" Little Elizabeth ran to her mother and hugged her. Jim Bob and Ben were hot on her tail.

John-Boy, Jason, Mary Ellen, and Jenny stood back for a minute, allowing the younger children to hug their mother. However, they soon hugged her.

"This is my medicine." Olivia smiled, greeting six of her children and Jenny. She had kind words for everyone. "Oh Mary Ellen, I hardly recognize you without your baseball mitt. Miss Elizabeth, I hear you're sucking your thumb again? And John-Boy without his notebook and pencil?! I never see that. Jason, I 'm so proud of you for entering that amateur contest. Jim Bob, if you don't cut your hair, someone will mistake you for a sheepdog. Ben, oh you have no idea how proud I am of you for getting an award for your Bible verse memorization. Jenny, if you keep helping Grandma out like you are, I may just have to keep you!" Olivia paused. "Where's Erin ?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"She was downstairs with us at the table." Jason said.

"I'll go find her." John-Boy replied.

John-Boy went downstairs. He saw his grandmother standing at the stove, stirring a pot. "Grandma, have you seen Erin?"

She nodded to the door. "She ran outside."

John-Boy looked through the yard. He heard sobs coming from the barn. He went inside the barn.

"Erin." He said, looking at his 11-year old sister. There she sat in the straw, sobbing her heart out.

He sat down by her and gently took her hand and spoke to her in a soft voice. "Why don't you come inside, Sweetheart? Your mama's looking for you."

"John-Boy, I'm afraid." She sobbed.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." He gently responded.

"I don't wanna see Mama sick," she choked over the sobs and lump in her throat. "Like a different person."

"Erin." John-Boy said, the hurt evident in his voice.

She sobbed and hugged her oldest brother. "John-Boy, I don't want Mama to change!"

"Erin, pipe down, Honey." He soothed, pain in his voice. "Erin, now listen to me. The important things about your mama haven't changed and they never could." He felt tears stinging his own eyes. "The way she feels about you and me." He swallowed back the hard lump that arose in his throat, as he too was becoming emotional. He tried his best not to cry. "Maybe she can't walk now, but she's the same person. And she wants to see you."

"I'm ashamed." Erin cried.

John-Boy filled with empathy. "Darling, it's a perfectly natural thing to want the ones we love to stay the same." He stood up. "Your mama's waitin' on you." He gave her his hands and helped her to her feet. He gave her a tissue and wrapped his arms around her. She was still crying. "Shhh…" he soothed. He hugged her. She began sobbing very hard.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he rubbed her back.

She kept sobbing until she could compose herself enough to speak. "I'm just afraid, relieved… Everything." She sobbed.

"I understand Erin, I really do. It's all right now." He said, hugging her. John-Boy himself felt like crying, but he remained strong for her. He held his sister in his arms. He loved this precious girl. He'd been taking care of her all but six of his 17 years.

Within a few minutes, Erin was ready to go see Olivia. John-Boy held Erin's hand. "It's okay Sweetie."

They walked into their parents' room. "Here's your stray lamb." John smiled.

"Erin!" Olivia beamed.

Erin let go of John-Boy's hand and ran to her mother. "Mama!"

Olivia was thrilled to be reunited with her children. And they thought it was pretty great too!


	9. Chapter 9

**February 21, 1934**

On Thursday evening after supper was eaten and homework was done, Erin was upstairs. The rest of the family was in Olivia's room. But Erin sat in her room, on her bed.

Jenny came in. "Hey Honey, we're all in your mama's room. We'd love it if you came and joined us."

Erin shrugged. "I've got a lot of home work to do."

Jenny heard the crack in Erin's voice. This girl needed someone to talk to.

Jenny gently sat on the bed. "No offence Erin, but you can't fool me." She paused. "I'm here Honey, if you need someone to talk to."

Erin sat up. "It's my fault Jenny, it's my fault that Mama is sick."

Jenny was shocked. "Honey, why are you talking like that?"

"Because, just a few days before Mama got sick, I was asking a lot of her. I was probably nagging her. I asked her to help me with math homework. Finally, the last night, she snapped at me. 'Erin, I can't help you now, can't you see I'm busy?!' is what she said." Tears streamed down Erin's cheeks. "I stressed her out. I'm why she's sick!"

No wonder Erin had been so upset lately! This girl was carrying such a burden! "Sweetheart, it's definitely not your fault. It's no more your fault than it is any of ours."

"She just snapped at me. I get the feeling that she sometimes doesn't love me as much as she does John-Boy or Mary Ellen or Elizabeth."

Tears stung Jenny's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. She's just tired." Jenny felt hot tears roll down her own face. "Darling, I can tell you from personally witnessing this that she loves you oh so much! I wish you could have seen her face when she realized that you weren't with us yesterday. She was completely crushed. She wondered why you didn't come to see her and if something was wrong. Did you see how happy she was when you came? Erin Walton, she loves you. She loves you so much, Girl!"

Erin sniffled.

"Come see your mama." Jenny persuaded.

Erin smiled through her tears. "I'll come."

Jenny hugged the 11-year old. "I love you Erin!"

"I love you Jenny!" Erin smiled.

Jenny took hold of Erin's hand and they walked to John and Olivia's bedroom.

"Well I was wondering when you were gonna show up Erin." Olivia smiled. "We were missing our very important and special seventh child."

Erin bit her lip. "I'm sorry I worried you Mama."

"Everything is wonderful now, Honey. Come join us."

Erin swallowed back her tears and smiled. She joined the rest of her family in her mother's room.

 **February 22, 1934**

On Friday after school, John and Zeb took Jim Bob and Elizabeth to help plant crocuses, Olivia's favorite flower.

"They should be blooming by Easter." John said.

That night, Erin woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare. She tip-toed past her sleeping sisters into the hallway. Seeing the light under John-Boy's door, she felt relief. She had someone to talk to since Jenny, Mary Ellen, Elizabeth, and her three other brothers were all asleep.

She knocked on the door quietly. "John-Boy, it's Erin. Can I come in?"

"Sure Honey." He replied.

She sat on his bed. "John-Boy, I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Mama…" her throat got a lump in it and she couldn't speak over it. After a minute, the lump subsided enough that she could talk. "I dreamt that Mama died." At the speaking of these words, Erin began bawling.

John-Boy moved from his desk to his bed. "Sweetheart?" he hugged her.

"It was so real, so terrible. I'm so scared." She sobbed. "John-Boy, I'm sooo scared!"

He began to cry with her. "I'm so sorry you had that dream, Darling. And I'm scared too." He let out a little sob.

She had rarely seen either of her two oldest brothers cry. But here was John-Boy with tears streaming down both his cheeks. Tears of pain that he'd been holding back so long. Holding back for Mary Ellen and Elizabeth. For Ben and Jim Bob. For Daddy. For Jenny. For everyone. But he finally was letting them come. He sat there, shaking his head and staring at the floor as the tears continued to fall. Erin cried harder. She was so scared and not used to seeing John-Boy this vulnerable.

John-Boy came back to now after having zoned out for a minute. "Shhh…" John-Boy whispered. "Just let it out." He rubbed her back.

"But everyone's asleep." She replied.

"It's okay." John-Boy said. "Just let it out. These walls are thick." He paused. "I can't promise to make Mama better, but I can promise to cry with you."

Erin nodded.

John-Boy hugged her. He decided it was maybe time to show his little sister that it was okay to cry. He allowed himself to weep, his body shaking with sobs. Erin began sobbing the hardest she ever had. She hugged John-Boy. After two or three minutes of sobbing, they quieted down.

"Do you feel better Honey?" John-Boy asked.

"I'm embarrassed." Erin began to brush her tears away.

John-Boy gently touched her hand. He brushed her tears away for her. His words were gentle and kind. "No need to be embarrassed, we all cry. See, I cry. There's a time where it's okay to let yourself cry and quit putting up a brave front." He paused. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'm still scared." A hot tear worked its way down her right cheek.

John-Boy took her face in his hands and gently brushed the tears away. She reached up and wiped his cheeks as well.

"I am too Erin, it's okay." He replied.

"Goodnight John-Boy. Thanks for letting me come in and talk. Thanks for crying with me. I feel better."

"No problem Sweetheart. I don't enjoy crying, but you have no idea how much I needed a good sob. I feel better as well. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight." She smiled. She paused before closing the door. "I'm gonna see what I can do to help Mama out tomorrow. Sound like a good idea?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Erin."

She smiled and closed the door.

"A wonderful idea indeed." John-Boy whispered, reaching to turn off his light.


	10. Chapter 10

**March 28, 1934**

John-Boy noticed John hadn't been encouraging Olivia like he previously had. He just remained silent. And Grandma had a completely different opinion.

Olivia hadn't made much improvement. The weather was still bitterly cold and there was no sign of spring anywhere.

Esther, John-Boy, and Jenny were in the kitchen.

"You heard it from Olivia, she said she's gonna start learning to use the wheelchair tomorrow. I'll bring it down from the attic. She's taking it well. She's just gonna have to completely come around to the fact that she's a cripple."

"WHAT?!" John-Boy shouted. He didn't raise his voice or speak up, he yelled. "How can you say that Grandma?! How in everything that is good and decent can you say that? Can you really believe this is God's will? CAN YOU REALLY BELIEVE IT?!"

"John-Boy, we aren't asked to like God's will, we have to accept it!"

"Well I'm not going to. There's strength in her legs! You saw it! YOU saw it like the rest of us!"

"John-Boy, just shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Grandma yelled, storming into the grandparents' bedroom and slamming the door.

John-Boy kicked the floor and ran outside.

Jenny was silent throughout the entire thing. She sat at the kitchen table and began to cry.

John came inside in a few minutes. He saw Jenny. "Jenny, what's wrong Honey?"

"Grandma and John had a fight. John ran out toward the homestead. Grandma slammed the door on their bedroom. Mr. Walton, they're so angry, they're so angry." She began sobbing.

"I'll go check on John-Boy, Honey. I'll go bring him home, I promise."

Jenny sniffled and nodded. "Thank you."

John went up to the homestead. Sure enough, he found John-Boy.

"I figured I'd find you here, Son." He said gently.

"Daddy, I just can't see how you can watch her like that." John-Boy said, becoming emotional. "And Grandma, how in God's name can she say those things?!"

"Son, I don't like it. But it's what we've got right now. It's reality."

"Oh come on Daddy. You too? That's all you're saying? That's what you're going with? That's like looking up at the sky and saying 'Okay Lord, this is your will!'" John-Boy shouted as he cried. But his voice softened. "I can't accept that, Daddy, and I don't know how you can accept that."

"Well you can shake your fist at the sky, you can yell. You can do anything, but is that gonna change anything?!" John yelled.

"Daddy, you listen here!" John-Boy shouted. "When I was a boy, I worshipped the ground you walked on and believed deep in my heart everything you told me." Tears covered both his cheeks and he put his hand behind his head as his voice quieted down. "But now I just can't believe a word you're saying to me."

"We're both hurting, Son." John replied gently.

"I've never hurt like this before." John-Boy was barely able to speak above the lump in his throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood there, shaking his head.

John stood by his firstborn and hugged him. "Let it out, Son. You've been so strong for your brothers and sisters, Jenny, your grandparents, your mama, and me. Now it's time someone be strong for you. Just let it out."

John gave his son a little squeeze, knowing that doing this to someone who was on the verge of tears would help them start crying. He knew his son would feel better after a good cry. John-Boy began sobbing, at first quietly, but slowly becoming louder and louder until he was bawling very loudly. His entire body shook with sobs. After about three minutes, he quieted down. John handed him a tissue.

"Sorry." John-Boy apologized for his loud sobs.

"Don't apologize, Son. You feel better, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"It was worth it hen. Let's go home Son."

 **March 29, 1934**

While John and Zeb were in Charlottesville the next day, John-Boy and Ben were over at Yancy Tucker's working. During that time, the Baldwin sisters brought their father's wheelchair over. Olivia smiled politely and thanked them, even though she felt this was the worst thing anyone could do. Now there were two wheelchairs in the room! Olivia held back her tears until the Baldwin sisters left. She then began to cry. Esther saw the Baldwin sisters to the door.

"What happened, Grandma?" Elizabeth asked.

The Baldwin sisters brought over a wheelchair." Grandma replied. She then went upstairs into the grandparents' room and shut the door.

Elizabeth was about to cry. Mary Ellen hugged her.

"Mama will be okay, won't she?" Elizabeth asked.

Erin ran upstairs.

"I'll talk to her." Jenny said softly. "Stay with Elizabeth."

Mary Ellen nodded. "We just have to hope for the best, Honey." She kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

Jason and Jim Bob sat outside on the porch.

"Ben promised to help me with my math homework but he ditched me." Jim Bob said in disgust.

"Tell you what, if I help you with your math, will you help me sharpen the blades? John-Boy was gonna help me but he's gone as well."

"It's a deal." Jim Bob smiled.

Jason smiled and the brothers stood up to go in the house.

Mary Ellen came out. "Jason, the Baldwin sisters brought a wheelchair over, a wheelchair for Mama. Jenny's upstairs. Erin and Elizabeth are crying and she's trying to comfort them. Jason, I'm scared."

Jason, who had just turned 16 about six weeks earlier, searched for the words of comfort his 13-year old sister was looking for. But he was only a couple years older than her and was just as scared.

"Get Jenny, Erin, and Elizabeth. We can talk in the barn." He replied.

Mary Ellen nodded and went back in the house.

"Jason," 7-year old Jim Bob was scared as well.

Jason put a hand on Jim Bob's shoulder. "Let's go to the barn, little brother."

When the girls came out, Erin and Elizabeth were still crying. Jason sat with Erin. Jenny sat with Elizabeth. Mary Ellen put an arm around Jim Bob. They just talked and expressed their fears. The young people felt good laying their feelings on the line and sharing with each other. They all had the same concerns. Now they could help each other get through this crisis.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 30, 1934**

Jason sat outside on the front porch, watching the snow come down. It was Good Friday, yet there was absolutely no sign of spring.

Jenny walked up the front step and saw Jason.

"You look like you're a million miles away." She smiled.

"Just thinkin' about Mama."

Jenny sat down next to Jason.

"She's not getting any better Jenny. She's not getting any stronger. She's bedridden."

"We have to just keep hoping and praying for the best."

Jason sighed and looked at the scenery. "Spring is nowhere in sight, in nature or in our family. It feels like our family is in the dead of winter also." He sighed again. "John-Boy told me about yesterday when he and Grandma yelled at each other." Jason chuckled. "He lets his temper get the better of him sometimes. But he said he actually felt better after getting his anger and bitterness and sadness out. I'm just glad Daddy is such a great listener."

Jenny smiled slightly. "John-Boy said he finally let himself cry." She paused. "Jason, it's okay to cry. You're the only one of us who hasn't cried yet. It's okay to stop being strong for a bit. I know you're hurting too. It's not you to force your feelings on someone. You're different than John-Boy. He pretty much wears his heart on his sleeve, but you're more stoic. I'm somewhere in the middle, so I can see both sides. I can imagine it's hard for you to show your emotions, but I want you to know it really is okay to show your feelings. She's your mama after all. You love her."

Jason nodded, his eyes misting over. "She loves getting outside. Easter is on Sunday. She won't be able to go."

Jenny squeezed Jason's hand. "It's okay to show your emotions."

Tears covered Jason's cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, turning away.

"It's okay Jason. Don't worry about it."

"I'm really tired." He said.

"No apology necessary. You love your mama." Jenny paused. "Your sister Erin and I had a sob session the other night. I'm not even one of her children and I've cried over your mama multiple times. I've seen how much she loves you and how much you love her…" She was barely able to speak over her own tears. "I feel like in a way, I'm a part of it. And seeing this just completely breaks my heart."

Jason looked at her, tears in both their eyes. "Thank you for being you Jenny. Thank you for showing my brother what real love is like. He's my best friend, he really is. We've been best friends ever since I was born. Thank you for being you. You're a keeper for sure. Thank you for taking care of my sisters. Thank you for helping out without even being asked. In case no one else says it, what you've done for us means a lot Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you Jason."

"Jenny, can you help me?" A voice came from the house.

"Coming Grandma."

"I'd better get back to my chores." Jason said. He cleared his throat, hoping there wouldn't be any evidence in his voice that he'd been crying.

He really was thankful for Jenny's words. He was thankful for her kindness and love for the family. Most of all, he was thankful for her love for his brother. He was so happy for his brother.

 _She's a keeper._ Jason thought. _I hope that she'll eventually be my sister-in-law. And I hope that Mama is at the wedding in the front row._


	12. Chapter 12

**April 1, 1934**

Olivia awoke from a dream in which she heard Elizabeth calling her name. She stood up in her sleep and walked.

John came upstairs with the children.

"Liv!" he exclaimed.

She was just as surprised as him and the children.

"Liv, you're standing up!"

"I heard Elizabeth calling. I went to see what she needed. I guess I just got up without thinking."

No one said a word.

"Maybe you're right John, maybe I was just trying too hard."

"Are you all right?" John asked suddenly, rushing to his wife's side to make sure she kept her balance.

"I'm fine, I'm wonderful, I'm walking just as good as any 1-year old in the county!"

Everyone was quiet for a second. Then they laughed and then showered her with hugs.

"You're gonna go to the Easter sunrise service!" John exclaimed, kissing his wife. "Oh Liv! We're going to church today! I'm taking you to the sunrise service!"

"I'm going John!" Olivia beamed.

"Go get on your church clothes, children. It's Easter Sunday! Let's celebrate!" John smiled.

The kids went into the hallway. John-Boy plopped down on the floor and began sobbing.

"John-Boy's crying," Elizabeth said, grabbing Jenny's hand.

"They're tears of relief, I'm sure, Elizabeth." Jenny smiled at the little girl. "I've got tears in my own eyes. I'm so happy your mama is gonna be well." She hugged the little girl and began crying herself. "Your mama is gonna be fine, she's gonna be wonderful!"

Elizabeth too began crying.

Erin bit her lip. Jason hugged her and she began crying. Jason felt his own eyes well up.

Mary Ellen collapsed onto the floor. "It's over, it's finally over!" She whispered. Then sobs shook her body.

Ben sat next to Mary Ellen and hugged her. He kept smiling and shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

"Mama's gonna be all right!" Jim Bob joined them. He kept repeating this phrase. He couldn't believe it.

John came out in the hallway and saw all the tears of joy.

"I want to personally thank each and every one of you. This hasn't been an easy six weeks. In fact, they've been six of the roughest weeks of my life. But you all took it so well. You did what you were asked and helped each other out. There were no complaints. You were all so strong for me. A father couldn't ask for more. Thank you so much, my precious children."

All seven children plus Jenny came over and hugged John.

John-Boy and Jason helped their mother downstairs.

"Oh, the house looks so nice and tidy."

"Thank Jenny," Grandma smiled. "She cleaned the entire house by herself yesterday."

"Thank you Jenny." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome Mrs. Walton. I'm happy to see you feeling better."

"Are Grandpa and Grandma ready to go?" John asked.

"Coming." Grandpa called.

"Jenny, does your mother have any plans for today?"

"I think she was gonna go to church, then just do some things at home."

"Would she like to come with us?"

"I think she'd like that very much." Jenny smiled.

"Can we pick up Eula on the way, John?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see why not." John smiled.

"Thank you for including her." Jenny smiled. "I appreciate it."

No Easter was more special than that Easter morning in 1934. Spring was late that year, but spring was slowly beginning to overpower winter. As the two families stood outside at the sunrise service, they saw the sun's rays spreading across the mountainside, melting the snow into a distant memory.


	13. Chapter 13

**April 10, 1934**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The Walton children plus Jenny walked back from school.

"It's Grandpa's birthday today!" Erin chimed in.

"And mine's next Monday." Mary Ellen smiled.

"And Grandma's is a week from this Saturday." Jason added.

"You have so many April birthdays in your family." Jenny smiled.

"Mama and Daddy's 19th anniversary is the day after Grandma's birthday." John-Boy smiled. "Come to think of it, we do have a lot of family celebrations in April." He chuckled.

"We should do something special for Grandpa." Jim Bob said.

"I'm with Jim Bob." John-Boy replied. "Do the rest of you have any ideas?"

"He's always loved going on the mountain. What if we have a picnic up there?" Mary Ellen suggested.

"I can make the sandwiches." Jenny smiled.

"I'll help her." Mary Ellen said.

"So will I. And I'm sure Elizabeth will too."

"We can bake a cake too." Jenny added. "What's Grandpa's favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate." Erin smiled. "He likes all cakes, but chocolate is his absolute favorite. I'll show you Grandma's recipe when we get home."

When the children got home, the boys began their homework. They then loaded the picnic table and chairs. The girls got to work on the food.

Jenny held Elizabeth's hand and led her downstairs.

"Do you want to help me Honey?"

"Sure!" the little girl grinned.

Jenny went to the icebox. "We have sliced ham and cheese. And there's plenty of bread. Do ham sandwiches sound good?"

"Yeah." The girls smiled.

Mary Ellen stood over by Jenny. "I'll help you Jenny. EVERYONE likes their sandwich a little differently. For example, John-Boy likes extra mustard. Jason hates mustard but he likes lettuce. Grandma and Mama don't want cheese. Grandpa likes extra cheese. And Daddy likes lettuce on his."

"I see what you mean, Honey." Jenny chuckled. "So many orders."

"I know." Mary Ellen smiled. "I'll help you though. Erin, you start on the cake."

"What can I do?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Help Erin measure ingredients. I'll help Jenny make the sandwiches then I'll come help you girls."

"So will I." Jenny said.

After Mary Ellen and Jenny had carefully made each sandwich with the right amount of mustard and put the correct vegetables on, it was time to label them.

"Hand me those paper bags and a pen, Jenny. We'll write the names on each bag." Mary Ellen said.

After ten or fifteen minutes of labeling, Jenny and Mary Ellen finally got the task done.

"Oh thank you Mary Ellen, I have no idea how I would've done this without you!" Jenny smiled, hugging the girl.

"Oh thank you Jenny," Mary Ellen smiled. "It was great to have your help. The work went twice as fast."

"How's the cake coming?" Jenny asked Erin and Elizabeth.

"Good, we're finishing adding the ingredients."

Jenny snapped her fingers. "I just had an idea, how to make this even better. Erin, Elizabeth, here's a dollar. Why don't you run to Ike's store and buy a box of ice cream sandwiches? It's a mild day today, they won't melt if we keep them on ice."

Erin and Elizabeth smiled at each other, giggled, and ran out the door.

"Remember, it's a secret." Jenny called after the girls.

Olivia had gone with John and Zeb to make a delivery. Esther was at the church practicing the piano songs for Sunday.

Jenny and Mary Ellen finished mixing up the cake batter. They poured the batter into a Bundt pan and put it in the oven.

"Oh Mary Ellen, I could eat the batter raw. It looks so good."

"It's a great recipe. Grandma is the best cook. Don't tell Mama that I said that."

"I'll keep your secret." Jenny grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, Mama's great too, but Grandma is just a little better."

"Well I'll let you in on a secret Mary Ellen." Jenny said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think so too."

Mary Ellen laughed.

Erin and Elizabeth came in with the ice cream sandwiches.

"Here's 75 cents, Jenny. The box was 25 cents." Erin said, handing Jenny the change.

"And there's at least 12 in the box?" Jenny clarified.

"12 to be exact." Erin replied.

"Oh thank you girls." Jenny smiled, placing the ice cream sandwiches in the ice box. "I hope this is your grandpa's best birthday yet."

"So do we."

That evening, everyone went up to the mountain. When they arrived, the men set up the table and chairs.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Grandpa said.

"We wanted to eat in style tonight." John-Boy smiled.

"Oh you boys are too much. And you girls, such a feast!"

"We wanted to do it for you Grandpa." Jenny smiled.

After the table and chairs were set up, Mary Ellen jumped up on the table.

"Time to eat everyone!" she called.

"MARY ELLEN! Get down off that table!" Mary Ellen scolded.

Mary Ellen cringed. She got so excited she forgot for a minute. "Sorry Grandma." She quickly jumped down.

Everyone sat at the table.

"Thank you sister. Mary Ellen helped me make the sandwiches. She knows you all very well. She told me exactly how everyone likes their sandwich. I hope you'll enjoy them. At least I tried." Jenny chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be wonderful Honey." Olivia smiled.

Jenny grinned. She and Mary Ellen began to pass out the sandwiches. Everyone was happy that their sandwich was made exactly the way they liked it.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone ate in contented silence. But fast eater Ben soon began talking again, followed by Jim Bob, Elizabeth, and so on.

"Grandpa, we also have your cake." Jenny smiled. "Thank Erin and Elizabeth for making it."

"You finished it." Erin said.

"We just put it in the pan and baked it. You girls did the hard work of mixing it up." Jenny had a way to make the young girls feel like a million bucks.

John-Boy smiled as he thought about this special young lady. _Gotta love a girl that treats my sisters with such love and care. She stood by my family and supported us during the difficult time of my mother's illness. She's treated each and every one of my siblings as her own and loved them all unconditionally. She's very respectful and loving of my parents and grandparents. And she makes me feel pretty special, like the luckiest man on the planet. She's a keeper._

Jenny continued. "We also have ice cream sandwiches."

She and Mary Ellen handed a plate with cake and an ice cream sandwich on it to Grandpa. It was a tradition in the Walton family that no one ate cake and ice cream until the one celebrating their birthday ate.

Grandpa tried both desserts. "Wonderful." He smiled. He kissed Jenny and Mary Ellen on the cheeks. "Thank you girls."

"Everyone, dig in." Jenny smiled.

Everyone did so. The desserts were a success with minimal leftovers returning home.

After everyone's bellies were stuffed, they climbed in the truck and drove home. Around eight o'clock, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." John stood up from his desk and walked over to the door. He opened it to see his cousin standing there. "Evening Ike."

"Evening John. I just came over to say hello to your daddy and wish him a happy birthday."

"He's right in the kitchen. Come on in."

"Evening, kids." Ike smiled at the children sitting on the floor playing a game of _Sorry_.

"Hi Ike." The kids smiled. They were having fun with their game. There were four teams: John-Boy and Jim Bob, Jason and Erin, Jenny and Ben, and Mary Ellen and Elizabeth.

Ike went into the kitchen and visited for a few minutes. At twenty minutes after eight, he picked up his jacket. "Well I'd best be getting back to the store. I just wanted to stop in and say hi and catch up and say Happy Birthday."

"Well we sure appreciate it Ike." John smiled, walking his cousin to the door. "We'll have to have you over this weekend. We might celebrate early. Mary Ellen will turn 14 on Monday."

Ike smiled and looked at Mary Ellen. "Happy early birthday Young Lady."

"Thanks Ike." She smiled.

"I'll see you soon." John smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." Ike then spoke to everyone. "Goodnight everybody."

Echoes of "Night Ike" came for a couple seconds. Ike's motorcycle engine roared to life and he headed back down the gravel road to the general store.

"All right kids, time for bed." John said.

There were some groans.

"You heard Daddy." John-Boy and Jason would remind their whiny younger siblings.

"Come on Elizabeth," Jenny hugged the little girl. "I'll read you a bedtime story."

After saying goodnight to the grownups, the children all went upstairs.

"I think I'll turn in too." Zeb said. "There's been a lot of excitement for an old timer like me. 69 years and not going back any time soon."

"You're doing well Pa. Age is just a number."

"I agree Son. Night Livy."

"Goodnight Grandpa." Olivia smiled.

"I'll join him. Goodnight Children." Esther smiled.

"Night Ma." John said.

"Night Grandma." Olivia smiled.

After everyone was in their own rooms, John and Olivia sat at the kitchen table a few minutes longer.

"It was quite the day wasn't it?" John said.

"It sure was." Olivia smiled. "I'm glad. Grandpa deserves a day celebrating him. I wish he got them more often."

"So do I." John smiled. He paused. "Whose idea was it to have the party on the mountain?"

"Jenny's." Olivia smiled.

"Jenny?" John asked.

"With the help of our children, of course." Olivia grinned.

"That Jenny is quite the girl." John said.

"John-Boy sure thinks so."

"You know Liv, sometimes I wonder if I'm looking at my future daughter-in-law."

"I wonder sometimes too. I love Jenny, I really do. I feel like she's our own daughter sometimes. Sometimes I forget what life was like before she came to live with us. She just has such a zest for life and spark of enthusiasm. I just love her personality."

"So do I." John smiled. "Who knows Liv, at this time next year, we may have a daughter-in-law."

Olivia laughed. "Let's go to bed, Old Man."

"All right Old Woman." John chuckled. He put his arms around his wife and together, they walked up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**April 16, 1934**

On Mary Ellen's birthday, Jenny decided to enlist help from the girls.

"Let's do a surprise for Mary Ellen."

Erin and Elizabeth smiled.

"I know her favorite color is purple. The lilacs are in full bloom right now. I thought maybe we could pick some."

The girls liked that idea.

"She loves football." Elizabeth added.

"That's not a girls' sport!" Erin laughed.

"Maybe something a little more ladylike Elizabeth. It'd make your mama happy." Jenny winked.

Elizabeth nodded.

That evening, everyone sat out front at the picnic table to celebrate Mary Ellen's birthday. It was a great evening with plenty of laughs.

"Thank you so much Jenny." Mary Ellen hugged Jenny after the evening was over.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did." Mary Ellen was smiling from ear to ear. She paused. "You know, I love John-Boy and Jason a lot, but I always wanted an older sister in addition to two older brothers. I feel that you have become an older sister to me. Thank you for that."

Jenny smiled and hugged Mary Ellen. "You're welcome. Happy birthday."

 **April 21, 1934**

Grandma's birthday was only a few days after Mary Ellen's. Grandma's birthday fell on a Saturday.

Jenny had talked to John the previous night. She told him to take Esther and the family all to a movie. While they were gone, she and Eula would make sandwiches and bake a cake and have a surprise supper for them when they got back.

"We don't have to go to a movie." Esther insisted the next day.

"Ma, how long has it been since you've been to a movie and to get ice cream at the parlor?" John asked. Then he smiled. "Let us treat you. It's not every day you turn 68 years old."

Esther finally agreed with a smile.

When they left, Jenny whipped up the cake batter, put it in a pan, and put it in the oven. She grabbed the pocket watch she had inherited from her father, put it in her jeans pocket, and ran over to her step-mother's house.

"Are you ready for me to come over Dear?" Eula asked with a smile as she opened the door.

"I am Eula." Jenny smiled. "They just left about 10 minutes ago. They won't be back until about 5:30. It's 3:20 now."

"Oh we have plenty of time then." Eula smiled.

The two women walked over to the Walton house.

"Eula, I just thought of something. Mr. and Mrs. Walton's anniversary is tomorrow. Can we bake and frost the cake for that too and I'll send it home with you?"

"Oh, of course Dear. I'll keep it in my refrigerator." Eula agreed.

Jenny grinned. "Thank you Eula, I appreciate it so much."

Eula chuckled. "Of course, anything to help my step-daughter impress her future in-laws."

Jenny blushed slightly. "We're not there yet."

"I know Dear, I'm just teasing. But I have a feeling that at some point, you will be."

"I hope so." Jenny smiled. "I love John very much, I really do."

"I know you do." Eula smiled. "It's written all over your face and in your actions and words. You two are a match made in Heaven for sure."

Jenny grinned.

After baking the second cake, Eula and Jenny walked over to the Pendleton house, about a half mile from the Walton house. They then walked back and quickly made sandwiches.

"Here's the list that Mary Ellen left for me. Everyone likes their ham sandwich a little differently."

"Oh wow." Eula replied, looking at the list.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it." Jenny laughed.

The women went to work making sandwiches for everyone, plus themselves.

When everyone came back, Eula and Jenny were waiting in the yard. The table was set up with benches. There were balloons and gifts.

"What's all this?" Grandma exclaimed.

"It's for you Grandma, happy birthday!" Jenny smiled, hugging her boyfriend's grandmother.

"Oh Honey, you didn't have to do this." Grandma smiled.

"I wanted to."

"That's why we took you to town Ma. Jenny and Eula have been hard at work all afternoon planning your surprise party."

"You're all gonna make me cry." Grandma smiled. "Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

"Well let's sit down and eat." Jenny smiled, motioning to the table.

After eating supper and cake, everyone had a gift to present to Grandma.

"Grandma, these are for you." John-Boy smiled. "They're from Jason, Ben, Jim Bob, and I."

Grandma took the bouquet of yellow tulips. "Oh boys, they're beautiful, thank you." She smiled and hugged all four of her grandsons.

"This is from Jenny, Elizabeth, and I." Mary Ellen smiled, handing Grandma a beautiful handmade apron.

"Oh girls, did you make this?"

Mary Ellen nodded.

"Thank you darlings." Grandma hugged the girls.

"I made this for you Grandma." Erin smiled, handing her gift to Grandma.

Ben and Jim Bob started to laugh, but John-Boy shot them a glance even though it was clear he was trying not to laugh himself.

"Oh Erin, this is, just… beautiful." Grandma searched for words. "Thank you." She hugged her granddaughter.

"What is it?" Grandma was blunt.

"Well Zeb, you know what this is, everyone knows what this is…" Grandma tried to figure out what her granddaughter had exactly given her. It was beautifully crocheted but it was hard to tell what it was. By its triangular shape, it could be a scarf, a lap blanket, or was it a dishtowel?

Ben and Jim Bob started to laugh. This time, John-Boy couldn't keep his laughter back either.

"Boys," John scolded, even though he was smiling.

"I ruined Grandma's birthday gift." Erin said tearfully.

Jenny hugged her. "No Honey, it's wonderful."

"I agree with Jenny, Sweetheart. This is a beautiful gift. I will treasure it. I can see all the hard work you've put into it." Grandma hugged Erin.

The two younger Walton sons chuckled.

"Fellas," John-Boy said gently, but sharply.

"Are you sure you like it Grandma? I'd be happy to make you something else."

"I like this just fine, Erin." Grandma said, kissing her granddaughter's forehead.

Erin managed to smile.

John and Olivia gave Grandma a small box. Grandma opened it. She found a beautiful ring inside the box with many gems on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a grandmother's ring." John smiled. "It's got all the birthstones of your grandchildren in it. The green one is peridot is for John-Boy in August, purple is amethyst for Jason in February, diamond is Mary Ellen's April birthday, the pearl is for your two June grandchildren Erin and Jim Bob, aquamarine is March for Ben, and opal is for Elizabeth's October birthday. The diamond even works for you and Pa's birthday."

"Oh John, Olivia, it's beautiful, just beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I think Elizabeth is our last one, but if we have any more children, we can have a stone added." John smiled.

Esther hugged John and Olivia.

"Pa has the last gift." John said.

Esther turned around to see her husband of nearly 42 years down on one knee with a ring box extended to her.

She gasped. "Zeb!"

"Esther, I never had the chance to give you a ring. I've finally got you one."

Everyone watched in silence, very moved by this action.

"Esther, will you marry me for another 42 years?"

"Old Man, I'd marry you any day!" she cried, hugging him.

Mary Ellen and Jenny looked at each other and smiled, tears in their eyes. Even John-Boy, Jason, and John had tears in their eyes.

"Let's join our family, birthday girl." Zeb kissed his wife's nose and smiled.

They returned to the table. The sounds of sniffling and throats clearing alerted to the fact that they had touched their family and dear friends very much.

"That was beautiful Pa." John said.

Everyone agreed.

Grandma had a very wonderful birthday, surrounded by the most precious people in her life.

 **April 22, 1934**

The next day was Sunday, John and Olivia's 19th wedding anniversary.

Jenny had spent the night with her step-mother at their house. Eula would be headed back to Richmond the next day, so Jenny wanted to spend some time with Eula. They came over after church.

"Happy anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Walton!" Jenny smiled, walking in with a cake.

"Oh Jenny, you are too much My Dear!" Olivia jumped up and hugged Jenny.

After Sunday lunch, they enjoyed the cake.

That evening, Jenny went back to the Pendleton house with Eula.

"I'll be back after school tomorrow, Mrs. Walton."

"Sounds good Jenny, have a good night. We'll see you next weekend Eula."

"Thank you for your hospitality Olivia. We'll see you later."

It was quiet suddenly after Jenny and Eula left. All the children were upstairs either asleep or quietly working on homework. Zeb had gone to bed early and John was working on some paperwork for the mill. Olivia and Esther sat on the front porch.

"It's been a great week of celebrations, hasn't it Grandma?"

"It sure has. Surrounded by the most special people I know." Grandma smiled, squeezing Olivia's hand. She paused. "Livy, I have just one question." She reached under her wicker chair and pulled out Erin's gift. "What IS this?"

Olivia shrugged and laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**May 13, 1934**

It was Sunday after church. The noon meal had finished up. Eula had to stay in Richmond that weekend to catch up on some work, so Jenny had stayed with the Waltons all weekend.

"Jenny, would you like to take a walk up to the homestead?" John-Boy asked.

"Oh John, I'd love to." She smiled.

"Mama, we're going for a walk." John-Boy said.

"Okay John-Boy. Have fun." Olivia smiled.

John-Boy and Jenny walked up to their favorite place.

"I just love it up here." Jenny smiled. "I love to come here whenever I can."

"So do I." John-Boy smiled. "We can come here even more now. Grandpa and Grandma gave me the land. They bequeathed it to me."

Jenny's gasped. "John, are you serious?!"

"Very much so. I'm gonna build a house here. It's close to my parents and grandparents and siblings yet it will be a place of my own. And it will be close to you too."

"Oh John, I'm so happy for you!" Jenny beamed, throwing her arms around the man she loved. "I love it here even more now!"

John-Boy smiled. _I'm gonna build a house for you and me, Girl, because one day, I'm gonna ask you to be my wife._

 **June 13, 1934**

It was now summertime on Walton's mountain. The hot air surrounded the entire mountain, but everyone was enjoying the lazy days of summer.

John-Boy and Jenny decided to take Jim Bob to Charlottesville for ice cream. John agreed to let them use the truck.

"Jim Bob," John-Boy said.

Jim Bob stood up and went over to John-Boy.

"Little Brother, Jenny and I would like to take you to Charlottesville for ice cream and a movie. How would you like that?"

Jim Bob's face lit up. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope, just you with us. We'll be back in time for supper. We just want to treat you on your day."

Jim Bob smiled. Jenny and John-Boy wanted to do something to make him feel special. They were aware that he sometimes got overlooked. He was the youngest boy, but he wasn't the youngest in the family. Elizabeth sometimes stole all the "baby spotlight." Ben had a much stronger personality than Jim Bob. Sometimes this just left Jim Bob feeling like Ben's younger brother and Elizabeth's older brother.

After going for ice cream, the threesome went to the theatre to see _Little Miss Marker_.

"Thank you guys for taking me to the movie and for ice cream." Jim Bob said on the way back home.

"You're welcome Jim Bob." John-Boy smiled.

"You know, sometimes I feel overlooked. Ben makes friends so easily and Elizabeth is sweet and cute. Sometimes I feel like I get lost in the middle. Anyway, I just appreciate you guys doing this. It makes me feel special."

Jenny hugged Jim Bob. "I'm glad Honey. Because you are very special. You are so very special, Sweet Jim Bob."

 **June 21, 1934**

The next Thursday was Erin's 12th birthday.

"Mrs. Walton, would I have permission to paint Erin's nails for her birthday?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure Jenny, seeing that it's you."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you."

Jenny and Erin had a blast talking and laughing as Jenny painted Erin's nails.

"I don't paint my nails very often, but I have a couple bottles." Jenny smiled.

"I'm surprised Mama let you do this. She's pretty much completely against makeup, nail polish, and anything like that."

"She said since it's a special occasion, I could."

"Well it's such a pretty color. Pink is my favorite."

"Mine too." Jenny smiled.

"You and I get along so well. Unlike Mary Ellen and I. I wish you were my older sister sometimes."

"Mary Ellen really does love you Erin. You're just so different. But she cares about you so much."

"It feels like she hates me sometimes." Erin said, tears in her eyes.

"I've heard it said once that 'you are the hardest on the people you care about the most.' Mary Ellen doesn't always have the best way of showing her love, but she loves you a lot."

Erin smiled. "I think I'll go talk to her when we're done here."

"Okay." Jenny smiled.

After finishing Erin's nails, she went upstairs.

"Hey Erin," Mary Ellen said.

"Hi." Erin sat on Mary Ellen's bed. "Look what Jenny did."

"Those are pretty."

"You know, I bet Mama would let her do yours too if you asked."

Mary Ellen smiled. "I'll go ask her."

Erin grinned.

 **June 22, 1934**

The next day was Friday. Everyone celebrated Grandpa and Grandma's 42nd anniversary. There was plenty of music and dancing.

 _I hope this is Jenny and I in 50 years._ John-Boy thought, a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**August 25, 1934**

Eula returned to Walton's Mountain.

"Eula!" Jenny kissed her cheek.

"Jenny Dear, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Eula."

After having supper with the Walton family, Jenny got her things and went to her father's house with Eula.

"It feels so weird not staying here anymore." Jenny told Olivia.

"You can come tomorrow. Spend as much time here as you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll be seeing everyone a lot too. Church tomorrow. And then school in another week or two. Thank you, you've all been so kind."

 **September 16, 1934**

It was Sunday after church. It also happened to be Jenny's 18th birthday.

"Mrs. Pendleton, is it okay if I take Jenny up to the homestead after lunch with my family?" John-Boy asked.

Eula smiled and nodded. "I'll see you two for supper. We'll eat at five." John-Boy and Jenny were going to eat lunch with John-Boy's family, and then they'd go to the homestead. After that, John-Boy was joining Jenny and Eula for Sunday supper.

John-Boy took Jenny for a walk up to the homestead.

"It's so pretty up here."

"You look so comfortable up here, like you could live up here."

"I could live up here in a heartbeat."

"Do you want to see the framework of my house?"

Jenny smiled and nodded. John-Boy took her hand and led her to the location where his house would be.

John-Boy and Jenny stood inside.

"I've had lots of dreams about this house. I can just imagine, waking up in a warm, comfortable bed next to the love of my life. Stretching, putting my feet on the cold floor and walking over to the window. Looking out to see the beautiful sunrise peek through the trees. Hearing children running up and down the stairs. Driving up and down this old dirt road. Cozying up at night by the fireplace with my wife."

"It sounds wonderful." Jenny leaned her head on John-Boy's shoulder.

John-Boy kissed her. Then he looked out and shrugged. "Just a crazy dream I've had."

"Thank God that even crazy dreams come true." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy smiled. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you."

 **October 26, 1934**

"Hi children," John greeted his children six youngest children as they walked home from school.

"Hi Daddy." They called back.

Jason went over to talk to him.

"Daddy, do you know when John-Boy will be back?" Jason asked his father.

"Anytime Son, if I had to guess. He always gets home a little earlier than usual on Fridays. I think his writing class gets out early on Fridays. Something I can help you with?"

"Well, I have to write this paper and I have no clue where to begin. I was hoping maybe John-Boy could help me. Maybe he did this assignment last year. I guess my big brother got all the talent."

"Look at me Jason." John gently spoke to his second oldest son.

Jason looked up.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't talented. Don't ever convince yourself that you aren't talented. You're just talented in a different way. Your music is your talent. I doubt your brother could play the guitar as well as you can or sing and remember all the lyrics the way you can. We all have our different talents, Son. You sure as heck wouldn't want me up on that stage with Bobby Bigalow. I'd scare them all away with my 'vocals.'"

Jason chuckled.

"You may have different gifts, Jason, but you have just as much talent as your brother."

"Thank you Daddy. I think I'll practice the piano until John-Boy gets here."

"That's more like it." John smiled, patting his son on the back.

John-Boy walked in the front door to hear Jason playing Bach's Prelude In D Major.

"That sounds nice Jason." John-Boy smiled after his brother finished.

"Oh John-Boy, I didn't even hear you come in. Can I ask you for some help?"

"Sure, no problem. What is it?"

"We have this big writing assignment to do. I was wondering if you could help me." Jason handed the paper to John-Boy.

"Oh, I remember this from last year. Sure I'd be glad to help you. Let's go up to my room."

The boys went upstairs. They worked on the writing assignment for about half an hour.

"John-Boy," John called.

"Yes Daddy,"

"Can you run down to Ike's for me? I have a couple things I need you to get."

"Sure Daddy."

John-Boy and Jason walked down to Ike's.

"Hey Ike,"

"Hi boys, how are you doing today?"

"Better now that school's out." John-Boy smiled.

"I'm sure." The kind storekeeper said.

"My daddy has a few things he needs." John-Boy handed the list to Ike.

"All right. I'll be right back with these." Ike said.

Jason grabbed a bottle of Coca-Cola. "You want one John-Boy?"

"Sure." John-Boy said. "That sounds good."

As the boys were drinking their pop, a bag of flour fell off the shelf, knocking two cans of soup off as well. The broom in the corner fell down as well.

"Wow, what a ruckus!" Jason laughed.

"Really." John-Boy chuckled.

Ike came back.

"We didn't touch anything, honest." John-Boy said.

"I believe you." Ike said. "That hasn't happened in a long time." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Here's the items your dad needed."

"Thanks Ike." John-Boy set the broom back up in the corner.

"See you later." Jason smiled.

"Have a good day boys. Tell your family hi for me."

"We will."

John-Boy and Jason stepped outside.

"What do you think he mean by 'that hadn't happened in a long time'?"

"I'm not sure." John-Boy said. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Probably." Jason agreed.

The boys returned home with the things for their father.

"Ike said to tell you hi." John-Boy said.

"How's ol' Ike today?"

"Good. It was funny where Jason and I were standing there. Lots of things fell off the shelf and even the broom in the corner fell down."

"Really?" John asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah. It was weird." John-Boy said.

John nodded, but he appeared far-off.

"Well, we'll leave you to your work Daddy." John-Boy said.

"Thanks for getting the things boys."

"You're welcome." Jason said quietly.

The boys went inside up to John-Boy's room.

"Did you notice Daddy's reaction to what we told him about what happened at Ike's?"

"I did." John-Boy replied.

"Call me crazy, but I think the two are related."

"What do you mean?"

"Does Daddy usually act weird when we tell him a few things fall off a shelf?"

"Not usually, he'd just laugh it off."

"Exactly." Jason said.

John-Boy nodded.

"Something strange is going on." The 16-year old added.


	17. Chapter 17

**October 26, 1934**

After supper, the children turned on the radio. There was a Halloween feature on. John-Boy and Jason tried to listen, but they couldn't get their minds off what had occurred at Ike's store earlier that day.

The boys were almost relieved when the program was over. They went up to John-Boy's room to talk.

"What do you make of today?" Jason asked.

"I honestly don't know. What happened seemed harmless enough, it was the way everyone reacted to it. I just don't know what to make of it."

"Agreed." Jason replied. "Call me crazy, but it's like there's something that people are trying to hide about it."

John-Boy tilted his head in interest.

"It just seems like, since not only Ike but Daddy also reacted strangely to a simple occurrence, there may be a greater meaning. I'm honestly so confused, I'm not sure what to think. I probably am crazy."

"No Jason, I get what you're saying. It's just the whole thing is so strange. I have to think."

"Me too."

There was silence for a moment.

"Jason, let's talk to Sheriff Bridges tomorrow."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"Well, he's the sheriff of these parts, has been since he got back from the war. And he was even before he left for The Great War. If it's happened, Ep knows about it."

"That's a good idea John-Boy. I'd never even thought of that." He paused. "Gee, I wish it wasn't nighttime. I'm really intrigued now and want to know more."

"So do I. But morning will come soon enough." John-Boy said. He yawned. "You tired?"

"No." Jason hid a yawn.

"I saw that." John-Boy chuckled. He patted his younger brother on the back. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I think I will."

"We can head for Charlottesville sometime tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Jason smiled.

"I'm not gonna tell Jenny. I don't want her to get worried."

"I won't tell anyone either." Jason said. He paused. "What are we gonna tell Daddy though?"

"He has a delivery to make tomorrow in Charlottesville anyway. We could just volunteer to take it for him."

"Sounds like a great plan. Goodnight John-Boy."

"Goodnight Jason."

 **October 27, 1934**

The following day, John-Boy and Jason drove into Charlottesville. They first stopped and delivered the order of lumber. Then they stopped by the sheriff's office.

"Hi boys, how are you doing today?"

"Good. We actually had a question for you."

"Close the door. Please have a seat." Ep motioned for the boys to relax.

"Thank you." John-Boy replied.

"Coffee?" Ep asked.

"Yes, please." Both boys said.

"How do you drink it John-Boy?"

"1 spoons of sugar, and some cream."

"Jason?"

"2 sugars and just a drop of cream."

The boys took a sip of their coffee and the sheriff did the same.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ep asked.

John-Boy set his coffee down on Ep's desk. "We had a question about something that happened yesterday. We were at Ike's store and Ike was getting some things for us. Jason and I were each drinking our bottles of pop when, without either of us touching anything, some items fell off the shelf. Even the broom in the corner fell over. It seemed like a harmless occurrence, but both Ike and my daddy acted very strangely when we told them about it. They seemed…" John-Boy searched for the word. "Distant, I guess. Like they were remembering something. We may be talking to the wrong person, but we just wanted to try and figure this out."

Ep looked nervous. "The door's closed." He said quietly. He took a sip of coffee. "Wow, you're digging up some ugly dirt boys. I'm not sure…"

"Ep," John-Boy was firm but kind. "I won't tell. And Jason's word is as good as gold."

The sheriff nodded. "Fair enough. " He then began to tell them the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**October 27, 1934**

"You boys know that Ike didn't always own that store, correct?" Sheriff Bridges asked.

"Yeah, Daddy told us about the Thompson family that owned and operated the store." John-Boy said. "Ike bought it shortly after he graduated from high school. But I guess I'm not telling you anything you don't know since you and Ike and my dad all went to school together."

Ep smiled. But then he got serious and continued. "Well, something terrible happened in that building."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Ep sat back down. "The store was still run by the Thompsons at this point. Ike didn't buy the store until the Fall of 1912, right after we all graduated from high school. Anyway, the Thompson family had only one child. His name was William. William was 22 years old in 1912. William had a 20-year old wife Lydia. William's parents' names were Theodore and Georgia. Well, it was the early Spring of 1912. There was still snow on the ground and it was March if I remember correctly. Well, William and Lydia were expecting a child. Lydia went into labor and it was really painful. She died and so did their twin girls that were born and lived only a few moments. Georgia, William's mother became so depressed that she was hauled off to a mental institution in Alabama. All this was happening and William became depressed as well. In fact, he became so depressed that he committed suicide." Ep lowered his voice to a whisper. "He hung himself from the bedpost in his room."

"Oh my gosh!" Jason exclaimed.

"Theodore got so scared that he ran away from Walton's Mountain, never to be seen again." Ep said. "We actually didn't have a store for about seven months. Mr. Thompson left in March of 1912 and Ike didn't re-open it until October of the year."

"That's terrible." John-Boy said.

"It is. They were such a nice family too. But they went through some really bad times."

"For sure." Jason whispered.

"If you don't mind my asking, how does this connect to what happened yesterday?" John-Boy asked.

"Just that it happened the same building where William's suicide occurred. The bedroom was demolished but still it sometimes seems that, well, you know." Ep said.

"Yeah." John-Boy shuddered. "That's some creepy stuff."

"I agree." Ep said. "That's why I don't like to talk about it. Same reason your cousin and father were probably a little skittish about it too. But at least you know now. That's one of the Mountain's best-kept secrets. I'd appreciate it if you boys wouldn't go telling it."

"We won't." Jason said. "Thank you for telling us. Things make more sense now."

"You're welcome boys. Hey, will I see you this Wednesday when y'all come trick-or-treating?"

"Yes, you'll see us." John-Boy smiled.

"Oh good. I'll be sure to put a pot of hot cider on the stove that night."

"Sounds good Sheriff. We'll see you then." Jason smiled.

Despite our Halloween starting out scary, it actually turned out to be really fun that year. The story still gets me sometimes, but I am thankful for the health our family has had and pray that we never have to go through some of the struggles that the Thompson family did.

"John-Boy," Jason said.

"Yeah Jason,"

"I really learned something."

"What's that?"

"Things aren't always as they seem. It's important to get the truth."

"I agree." John-Boy said.

"I'm glad I have you to grow up with." Jason smiled.

"I'm glad I have you Jason."

"Goodnight." Jason said.

"Night."

 **October 31, 1934**

On Wednesday after supper, John and Zeb bundled up the kids and got ready to take them trick-or-treating.

"John, y'all have a good time now." Olivia said sarcastically, clearing the dishes from the table.

"We will Honey. See you later."

"Just make sure of it."

"You're coming with me Jenny." Elizabeth smiled. She was dressed up like a ladybug.

Erin was dressed as a hula dancer. Mary Ellen went as Cleopatra. Jim Bob was dressed as a skeleton. Ben was a policeman. Jason dressed as a doctor. John-Boy put crazy makeup on and wore a Raggedy Andy costume. Jenny was Raggedy Ann.

While out trick-or-treating, they got a pillowcase-full of candy plus plenty of hot apple cider and homemade cookies. They had a great evening.

"You're the cutest Raggedy Andy I've ever seen." Jenny kissed John-Boy as she said goodnight to him after he walked her home.

"You're pretty cute yourself." He smiled.

They kissed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	19. Chapter 19

**November 2, 1934**

John-Boy and Jenny walked back from the homestead a chilly evening. It had been snowing up at the homestead location, but as they came back down, the snow turned into a light autumn night rain.

John-Boy stopped at the white gate at the Pendleton house to tell his girlfriend goodnight.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodnight. I wish I could stay with you forever." Jenny smiled.

"I feel the same way, Darling."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

Jenny leaned in and gave John-Boy a long but innocent kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, waving and turning around to walk in the house.

"I love you." John-Boy smiled.

When he got home, he found his father still awake.

"Hi Daddy,"

"Hi John-Boy."

"It sure is quiet here."

"Sure is. Your mama went upstairs just a few minutes ago. Your grandparents turned in about a half hour ago. All your siblings are upstairs asleep or talking quietly among themselves."

"You're the only one still up?"

"Me and you, that's right."

"Daddy, I've got to talk to you about something."

John smiled. "Shoot Son."

"Daddy, I met Jenny about a year ago."

"It was October last year if I remember correctly. It feels like we've known her our entire lives though."

"That's exactly how I feel too." John-Boy paused. He cleared his throat. "Daddy, Jenny and I are very close. We're each other's best friend. We love each other very much. We have the same goals. She loves it here and so do I. She's very responsible and trustworthy."

"She sounds like the perfect woman." John chuckled.

John-Boy nodded. "Daddy, I'm to a point where I want to ask Jenny to," he paused. "Marry me."

John's face lit up with a smile. "Son, we'd love that. Your mother and I love Jenny. We feel that she is like that fourth daughter we never had a chance to have. She is very respectful of us and your grandparents. We appreciate that deeply. We've seen how she treats your siblings. She loves them very much and it's clear that they think the world of her. Son, you have our full and unconditional blessing."

"Thank you Daddy." John-Boy grinned. He was growing ever excited. He paused. "Now comes the hard part, asking Mrs. Pendleton."

"John-Boy, Eula thinks the world of you. She's told your mother and I that she thinks of you as her own son. I know it can be nerve-wrecking, Son, but I'm almost completely sure she'll say yes. You and Jenny seem to be a match made in Heaven. I think God is very much at work in your relationship."

John-Boy smiled. "I was thinking of asking Jenny to be my wife on Thanksgiving. That would make it a little more special."

John smiled. "When are you gonna talk to Eula?"

"Soon I hope. I was gonna talk to one more person to see what they think of the idea of proposing to Jenny."

"Do you mind if I ask who that is Son?"

"Not at all Daddy. I was gonna talk to Jason."

"Good choice. You two have been inseparable since the day he was born. He really loves Jenny as a sister. But I can tell you one thing, it's been hard on him at times. You and him have been so close. I think he sometimes feels like he has to 'share' you with Jenny. You and him have done everything together and now there's a girl in the middle of that. It's been hard for him at times."

"I know it is. That's why I've tried to spend time with him whenever I can. You think he's a good one to talk to?"

"I do."

"I'll try and talk to him tomorrow. Would you keep it a secret between you and Mama? I'll ask Jason and Mrs. Pendleton to do the same. I want it to be a complete surprise for Jenny and everyone else."

"I will Son."

John-Boy smiled.

"Congratulations." John grinned. "I'm just sure she'll say yes."

 **November 3, 1934**

The next afternoon, John-Boy talked to Jason.

"Jason, what do you think of Jenny? Give me your honest opnion?"

Jason smiled. "John-Boy, I really like Jenny. It feels like she's our real sister most of the time. I love how she treats all the siblings. She's made a special point to become friends with each and every one of us. We all love her. And we love how she loves and respects you John-Boy."

John-Boy smiled. "I've seen all those things too Jason. And I love what I see in her. I love it so much that it's caused me to think a lot. Jason, I want to ask Jenny to be my wife."

Jason grinned and laughed with excitement. "Oh John-Boy, that would be so wonderful! I know she'll say yes!"

"I want to completely surprise her and ask her on Thanksgiving. First, I have to talk to her mother. But Daddy's just sure Mrs. Pendleton will say yes."

"I think she will. She really respects you and loves you John-Boy."

"I feel the same way about her. That's why I want to ask her blessing before I talk to Jenny."

"That's wonderful, John-Boy, I'm so happy for you." Jason hugged his older brother.

"The hardest part will be moving from home. Sure, I'll only be a few miles away, but I've lived in this house my entire life. It'll be so different not being around everyone all the time."

Jason nodded.

"We've had some great conversations. I really value you Jason. You're not only my brother, but you're my best friend."

"I feel the same way about you John-Boy." Jason looked at his brother.

"We'll still be close, but it will be different."

"It'll make the times we're together even more special." Jason smiled.

John-Boy smiled.

"Again, congratulations John-Boy. I'm so proud of you and happy for you!" Jason hugged his brother.


	20. Chapter 20

**November 5, 1934**

Jenny and Eula came over to the Walton house. Jason was instructed by John-Boy to keep Jenny distracted while John-Boy talked to Eula.

Jason initiated a game of _Sorry_.

"I'll make sure everyone plays fair." Jason said.

So the rest formed teams. Jenny and Elizabeth made a team while the other two teams were comprised of Mary Ellen and Erin for one and Ben and Jim Bob for the other.

John-Boy and Eula went to the barn to talk.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you out to the barn like this," John-Boy chuckled. "But this is the only place private to talk. When you have a family as big as mine, privacy is a scarce thing."

Eula laughed. "No apologies necessary, John-Boy."

John-Boy smiled. "Mrs. Pendleton, I've been thinking a lot lately. I've become very close with your daughter. She's my best friend."

"John-Boy, I'm so thankful for you and the love and respect you've show to my daughter. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I'm thankful for Jenny and everything she is. I love her very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Mrs. Pendleton, I'd like to marry your daughter. I'd like your blessing."

Eula beamed. "John-Boy, I give you my fullest blessing. Jenny loves you very much. I see it in her eyes every day. When she's not with you, she wishes she could be and when she is with you, you can just tell she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Yes, you may ask her to marry you."

John-Boy beamed. "Thank you Mrs. Pendleton!"

Eula smiled. "John-Boy, call me Eula or Mom. I have a feeling that I'll be your mother-in-law before too much longer."

"Thank you Eula." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too John-Boy."

"I'm gonna ask her on Thanksgiving Eula. I want to make it special for her."

"I'm sure she'll say yes. Congratulations Son!"

"Thank you."

 **November 14, 1934**

It had started out like any other Wednesday. It was the middle of November and the leaves were falling off the trees as fast as snow falls from the sky in a January blizzard. Thanksgiving was eight days away.

After school, John-Boy and Jason went to help their father and grandfather in the mill as they usually did. But an accident happened. A saw belt came loose and smacked John-Boy in the head. The blow was so great that it knocked him off his feet.

"John-Boy!" Jason exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. "Are you all right?"

John and Zeb rushed over as well.

"You all right, Son?" John asked.

"I think so." John-Boy said.

"Maybe you'd better lie down." Zeb suggested.

"Really Grandpa, I'll be fine."

"You'd better do as Grandpa says." Jason suggested.

John-Boy sighed. "All right. But I really am fine."

 **November 19, 1934**

But John-Boy wasn't fine. Over the next few days he noticed things were blurry. John and Olivia took him to Charlottesville. Eula and Jenny went with them.

"He needs and operation." The doctor said. "This surgery will fix his vision troubles."

John, Olivia, John-Boy, Eula, and Jenny all agreed that surgery would be best so they left John-Boy at the hospital.

"How is he?" Jason asked when everyone returned home.

Everyone gathered in the living room to listen to the news.

"He's in Charlottesville. He's having an operation in the morning."

"Is it a bad operation?" Mary Ellen asked.

"He'll be up and around after a week. It's his forehead."

"Daddy, you just left him there by himself! Couldn't you have left someone with him?" Erin asked as she began to cry. Jenny hugged her.

"Jenny and I are going back tonight." Eula said. "The doctor got us a room there at the hospital. We don't want him to be alone if we can help it."

After eating with the Waltons, Eula and Jenny took three days' worth of things to Charlottesville.

"John-Boy." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny, you're back!" John-Boy hugged her.

"And I'm not alone." Jenny smiled as Eula came in.

"Mrs. Pendleton!" he hugged her. "Oh it was so wonderful of the doctor to find you a room. I'm so glad you and Jenny are here. Next to my family, you two are the most important people in my life."

Jenny smiled. "We'll be here with you for the next three days."

"The doctor said that I can maybe go on Thursday." John-Boy replied.

"That's Thanksgiving!" Jenny exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

"That would be terrific if you could." Eula smiled, winking at John-Boy.


	21. Chapter 21

**November 23, 1934**

John-Boy's surgery was a success and he was able to come home on Thanksgiving. Everyone was thrilled to have him home once again.

John-Boy went outside and found Jenny. He asked her to take a walk with him. He took her up to the old Homestead, where they had first met and talked. They trudged through the snow to the location of the original Walton settlers. There was now a frame and partially finished walls of a new building. John-Boy was building a house, the house he intended to share with Jenny when they got married.

"It's so beautiful up here." Jenny smiled. "I think it's even more beautiful with the snow. And your house is wonderful. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

"I think so too." John-Boy smiled. He paused. "Jenny, I brought you here because this is where we met. I fell in love with you when we first talked. This past year has been the best year of my life."

"It's been the best year of my life too, John." She smiled. "I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Jenny. Jenny, you came to live with my family a little over a year ago. You've seen us in our worst times and in our best times. I can't thank you enough for all the love and support you gave to each of us during Mama's crisis. You've been living with us until recently when your mother came back. We've all grown to have a special relationship with you. You've touched all our hearts in a special way, especially mine. Jenny, you've caused me to look at life a little differently, in a happier, more kind and gentle way. You've also forced me to think about the future. Where I want to be in five years, ten years. What my priorities are. Well, after a lot of careful thinking, it's very clear. Whenever I think about my life in ten years, I include you. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. Jenny, I've thought long and hard about this and I know deep down in my heart that all this careful deliberation has led to the best decision I've ever made. I love you very much." He got down onto one knee and pulled out a beautiful, shining sapphire ring.

Jenny gasped. "John!" she whispered.

"Jennifer Sue Pendleton, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled. "John George Walton, I'd marry you any day! The answer is yes!"

He slipped the ring on her hand and kissed her.

"John!" she cried. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Only because you've made me the happiest guy in the world." John-Boy smiled.

"I can't wait to be your wife!"

"I can't wait to be your husband!"

"I can't wait to have a house full of your babies! Your babies in this house!"

"I can't wait to raise our children together."

"I can't wait for our wedding day!"

"Neither can I."

They paused, basking in the moment of excitement.

"Let's go tell everyone." She smiled.

On the way back to the house, John-Boy and Jenny met up with Mary Ellen and Erin who were taking a walk. Mary Ellen and Erin had no idea what their brother's plan was.

"Hey," Erin smiled, greeting them.

"Hi Erin," John-Boy smiled.

"Did you two come from the homestead?" Mary Ellen asked.

"We did, we're just coming back." John-Boy replied.

Jenny took the opportunity to surprise her soon-to-be sisters-in-law with the exciting news. She extended her hand to the girls. "Look what your brother got me." she smiled.

Both the girls squealed.

Erin melted into tears and hugged Jenny. Mary Ellen too began to sob. John-Boy picked her up off the ground and squeezed her in a warm brotherly hug.

"I can't believe it!" Erin sobbed.

"Did we completely take you by surprise?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Erin choked out through sobs, clinging to Jenny.

"What do you think? Did your brother do well?" Jenny smiled.

"He did amazing!" Erin replied, covering her face with her hands and sobbing tears of joy.

John-Boy gently set Mary Ellen back on the ground on her feet. Erin wiped her tears away and went to hug John-Boy while Mary Ellen hugged Jenny.

"Erin," John-Boy smiled, tears in his eyes, as he hugged his sister.

Mary Ellen threw her arms around Jenny and sobbed from happy tears.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mary Ellen beamed, hugging Jenny. She paused to dry her tears.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jenny beamed, showing the beautiful sapphire ring to her sisters-in-law.

"Oh my goodness, yes!" Mary Ellen smiled.

"It's perfect, Jenny. He picked out your birthstone and everything. You did great, John-Boy!" Erin hugged her brother again.

"I just can't believe it! You're gonna be our sister!" Mary Ellen beamed.

"I can't believe it either. But I'm so happy it's gonna happen."

"Me too." Mary Ellen grinned.

"So am I." Erin beamed, happy tears glistening in her eyes.

Back at the house, John-Boy and Jenny found Elizabeth outside.

"Elizabeth," John-Boy waved at his little sister.

Elizabeth ran to them.

"Elizabeth, I have something important to tell you." John-Boy began. "I took Jenny for a walk up to where my house will be. Elizabeth, I asked Jenny to be my wife. She said yes!"

Elizabeth immediately smiled. They she suddenly began to sob.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" John-Boy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask her! You actually asked her!" Elizabeth squealed. She hugged Jenny.

Jenny smiled, tears in her eyes. "I said yes, Elizabeth, I'm gonna be your sister!"

Elizabeth cried happy tears. Elizabeth never understood what grownups meant by "happy tears." Now she did. Happy tears at the thought of her new sister! Happy thoughts at her brother finally finding the right one. Thoughts of them being happy together! Life was wonderful!

Elizabeth hugged Jenny. "I knew you'd be my sister one day! I just knew it!"

John-Boy and Jenny found Ben and Jim Bob next.

John-Boy decided to use the element of surprise with these two.

"Hey Fellas, meet the lady who's gonna be your sister-in-law."

Ben and Jim Bob blinked, trying to figure it out for a second. Then it clicked!

"Oh John-Boy!" They got up and ran to congratulate the couple.

They found Jason in the barn.

"Jason, she said yes!" John-Boy grinned.

Tears filled Jason's eyes. He threw his arms around his brother.

"Oh Brother, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Jason smiled.

Jason turned to Jenny and hugged her. "I guess I can call you Sister now."

"I'd like that very much." Jenny smiled.

"Jason was one of the few people I told that I was gonna propose to you. The reactions you saw from the girls was completely unstaged. Same with Jim Bob and Ben."

"I didn't expect them to be that emotional."

"The girls really love you Jenny. We all do." John-Boy smiled.

John-Boy and Jason went inside. They showed the adults the ring.

Everyone showered the couple with hugs, kisses, and well-wishes.


	22. Chapter 22

**January 12, 1935**

As winter progressed, Jenny and John-Boy planned the wedding. They decided that the wedding would be on June 12, 1934.

"It's in summer, but not too far into it." Jenny said. "I know how busy preachers are with weddings in the summer. Summer is just a time for weddings, I guess."

"Oh yes, EVERYONE gets married in supper. May-September are the most common months for a wedding around here." John-Boy smiled.

"How does buttercup yellow sound as the bridesmaid dress color?"

"Anything you choose sounds lovely." John-Boy replied with a smile. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Baby!"

"I love you." She smiled.

 **February 14, 1935**

On the night of Valentine's Day, John-Boy and Jenny met with his siblings.

"I've asked Ike Godsey to give me away." Jenny said. "But we have yet to have our attendants set. We'd like to ask all of you."

Everyone smiled.

"Mary Ellen," Jenny asked. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Mary Ellen was shocked but ecstatic. "Oh yes." She smiled.

"Erin, would you be my bridesmaid?"

"I'd love to Jenny." Erin smiled.

"Elizabeth, would you be my flower girl?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth smiled.

John-Boy spoke next. "Grandma is playing piano while the attendants, Ike, and Jenny walk in. Now for my attendants. Jason, would you be my best man?"

"You bet, Brother." Jason smiled.

"Ben, how about being my groomsman?"

"I wouldn't want you to choose anyone else." Ben smiled.

"Jim Bob, I know you'll be just a day short of 9 years of age, but would you be my ring bearer? I'd like to have all my brothers involved."

"Sure." Jim Bob smiled.

"What color are we wearing?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Buttercup yellow." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, that will be perfect for June!" Mary Ellen grinned.

 **March 27, 1935**

Everyone was together celebrating Ben's 12th birthday. They were all seated at the table. Olivia had set the cake down and was ready to light the candles when John spoke up.

"You know," John began. "12 years ago, Ben came into our lives. He was spunky from the beginning. It seems like just yesterday. In fact, where did the time go? Next month, Olivia and I will have been married for 20 years. John-Boy's 18 and got a lovely fiancée we'll be proud to call our daughter in just a couple short months. Jason's 17 and a very kind, polite young man. Mary Ellen, you're almost 15. Hard to believe. Erin, can you really be turning 13 in June? Becoming a teenager, wow. Jim Bob will soon be 9. And Miss Elizabeth, will you really be turning 7 come October? Our baby's almost 7. But she won't be the baby for much longer."

"Daddy?!" John-Boy exclaimed.

"It's been hard to keep the secret. We found out about a month mama and I are gonna have a baby in September!"

Everyone was totally caught off guard and thrilled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You're gonna be a big sister!" Erin beamed as she hugged Elizabeth.

"For the first time Honey." Mary Ellen hugged Elizabeth.

"I didn't think I'd get pregnant again, but I did." Olivia smiled. "I'm so excited."

"I can't wait to meet my new little sister!" Jenny smiled. "She'll be a September baby too!"


	23. Chapter 23

**June 12, 1935**

It was the day that John-Boy and Jenny had waited so long for, the day they would join hands, hearts, and lives forever. It was their wedding day.

John-Boy walked up to the front of the church with Reverend Fordwick. As Esther played the piano, Jim Bob and Elizabeth walked in followed by Ben and Erin. After them came Jason and Mary Ellen. Esther then began to play "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone rose to their feet. Ike walked Jenny down the aisle. John-Boy couldn't remember a time when Jenny looked more beautiful.

"You may sit down." Reverend Fordwick told the congregation. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the presence of this company and at the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God. Marriage signifies the union that Christ has with His church. It is a holy estate and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly. Rather, reverently and with the fear of God. Into this holy estate, these two people standing before you wish to enter. If any man object to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Ike replied.

"Thank you. John, Jennifer, please face each other and join hands. John, repeat after me. I John George Walton,"

"I John George Walton,"

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"Take you Jennifer, to be my wife."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Jennifer, please repeat after me. I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"I Jennifer Sue Pendleton,"

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"Take you John, to be my husband."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in healt."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"John, what do you give Jennifer as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," he replied, taking the ring that Jason handed to him. Placing it on Jenny's finger, he said, "Jennifer, today, I take you to be my wife. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Jennifer, what do you give John as a symbol of your promise?"

"A ring," she replied, taking the ring that Mary Ellen handed to her. Placing it on John-Boy's finger, she said, "John, today, I take you to be my husband. Joyfully take this ring and whenever you see it, always be reminded of my promise and my unconditional love for you."

"Therefore, because John and Jennifer have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows with the giving and receiving of rings, and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and this company, it is by the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia that I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. John, you may kiss your bride!"

John-Boy leaned in and gave Jenny the sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

Everyone clapped.

"I love you." John-Boy whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Now, it is my privilege to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. John George Walton II!"

John-Boy and Jenny walked out followed by their attendants.

At the reception, Jenny tossed her bouquet, which Mary Ellen caught.

"Will it be G.W?" Erin teased.

"Shut your yap." Mary Ellen snapped.

John-Boy and Jenny would be living up on the old Walton Homestead. That previous spring, John-Boy with the help of Grandpa, Daddy, Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob, had built a house near the remnants of the old house. He knew how much Jenny loved it up there. Plus, that place had a very special place in their hearts since it was the place where they met and first talked.

But for now, John-Boy and Jenny were going to New York City for a week. They said goodbye to everyone.

"Jim Bob," Jenny smiled. "I know tomorrow's your birthday. Since we won't be here, here's a gift from John-Boy and I. Enjoy and we'll see you in a week."

Jim Bob hugged her. "Thanks Jenny."

"Thank you John-Boy." Jim Bob hugged his oldest brother.

"You're welcome Jim Bob. Can my youngest brother really be turning 9?"

"Can my oldest brother really be married?"

John-Boy chuckled and messed with his hair. "See you in a week Little Brother."

"See you John-Boy." Jim Bob smiled.

"We'll see everyone on Monday." Jenny smiled.

"Next Monday's my birthday." Erin smiled.

"We'll be back in time." John-Boy smiled, hugging her.

Jenny hugged Erin. "I'll bring you back something special from New York, Honey."

"Oh Jenny, thank you." Erin grinned.

"Do I get your old room?" Mary Ellen asked.

"No you don't." John-Boy replied. "Jason does. Oldest to youngest."

Mary Ellen groaned.

John-Boy kissed her cheek.

"Psshh… get outta here!" she playfully shoved him.

"Bye Mary Ellen." Jenny hugged her.

"By Jenny. Have a great time."

"You really mean I can have your room?" Jason asked.

"I said so, didn't I?" John-Boy smiled.

"Thanks Brother." Jason hugged him.

"You're welcome. Take care Jason. We'll see you soon."

"See you in a week." Jason smiled. "Have a great trip."

"Bye Jason. "Jenny hugged him.

"Bye Jenny." Jason hugged her.

"I'll see you soon." Ben smiled, hugging his older brother.

"See you soon Ben." John-Boy smiled.

"By Jenny." Ben hugged her.

"Bye Ben." She smiled.

"Bye John-Boy." Elizabeth cried.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't cry. I won't be gone long, just a little over a week."

"I love you John-Boy."

"I love you Elizabeth. I'll see you Monday. We'll throw Erin the biggest party ever."

Jenny smiled. "Since she's turning 13, we have to make it special."

Elizabeth hugged Jenny. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you Elizabeth. See you in a week Sweetheart."

John-Boy kissed his new mother-in-law on the cheek "Bye Eula. Take care. We'll call once we get there."

"You and Jenny have fun. Take lots of pictures so you can show me all your adventures when you get back home."

"We will." John-Boy smiled. "I'll take good care of Jenny."

"I know you will." She smiled. "Have a wonderful time."

She kissed Jenny. "I'll see you soon, Dear. Go have fun with your new husband."

"I will Eula, we'll see you in a week." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy hugged Olivia. "I love you Mama."

"I love you." She replied.

John-Boy kissed his hand and placed it on Olivia's stomach. "I love you too, little brother or sister of mine. Can't wait to meet you in September."

John-Boy hugged his father, then his grandparents. Jenny did the same.

Olivia hugged Jenny. "Have fun Jenny."

"I will Olivia. I can't wait to see you again in a week."

 **June 23, 1935**

After church, Jenny was talking with her mother-in-law.

"How are you feeling Olivia?"

"I'm feeling wonderful. The morning sickness is over. I'm about to enter my third trimester and I'm feeling great."

"Do you have any guesses on the baby's gender?"

"Elizabeth really really wants a little sister. This pregnancy reminds me of Mary Ellen's and Erin's. I craved sweets with both of the older girls and I'm once again craving sweets. But I also craved sweets when I was pregnant with Jason. So I'm not sure."

"Well, they do say that craving sweets means it's a girl. But then again, you said you craved sweets with Jason. I don't know how much of those old wives' tales are true and how many are just guesses."

"I'm hoping for a girl. Another boy would be wonderful too. But wouldn't it be wonderful to 'settle the score'? Four boys and four girls."

"I'm pulling for a girl too. But either would be wonderful. I just love babies."

"Are you and John-Boy hoping to have a baby soon?"

"We're trying. We don't want to wait too long to have a baby. Some couples want to go a year or two without a baby. Not us. We're ready."

"I'd love a grandchild, but there's no pressure from John and I. Just whenever the Lord sees fit is great for us. I'm sure your mother feels the same."

"She does." Jenny smiled. "I think she'll move into the role of grandmother well."

"So do I. She loves children."

"She does." Jenny paused. "You might be 'Grandma' a year from now."

 **September 16, 1935**

It was a hot day. Olivia went into labor at 2:10 in the afternoon with her eighth child.

Grandma was in Charlottesville, caring for a sick friend. Grandpa and John were on a delivery and John-Boy was at the university. The younger children were at school as well. Jenny was the only one there. She was celebrating her 19th birthday today. The plan was to go to Charlottesville that night to eat at a restaurant. But soon Olivia went into labor.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Jenny asked, slightly panicked.

Olivia took hold of Jenny's hand. "Just stay with me." Then she squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand from pain. "OHHHHH!" Olivia moaned.

"Breathe Olivia, breathe." Jenny gently coaxed, trying not to show her nervousness.

Olivia got through the contraction.

As the evening progressed, Olivia's contractions got more intense. But Grandma came back to help Jenny. Mary Ellen came in too. Recently, Mary Ellen had become interested in nursing.

Jason took the younger kids to John-Boy and Jenny's house.

At 10:30, Olivia let out a scream.

"OHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"It's okay Olivia, it's all right." Esther gently said.

Jenny was trying not to freak out. She was very nervous. "Esther, I don't know what to do." She whispered to her grandmother-in-law.

"It's okay, Honey. Just having you here makes things better. You can hold Olivia's hand and comfort her. I think the baby will be here soon."

Jenny nodded, tears in her eyes. She squeezed Olivia's hand. "It's okay, Mama. I'm here." Jenny didn't even realize she called Olivia 'Mama.'

"Thank you Jenny," Olivia smiled and squeezed Jenny's hand.

"It's time Olivia, bear down." Esther coaxed.

Olivia nodded. Jenny squeezed her hand.

"Oh man, this hurts! AHHHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed again.

Jenny was super nervous. She had never seen a birth like this before. She blinked back tears. She didn't know what to do.

"Again, Olivia, again."

Olivia screamed again.

Jenny blinked back tears. She looked at the clock. 10:42. _How much longer could this go on?_

"I can see the head!" Esther exclaimed. "Push again, Olivia."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Olivia wailed. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm here, Olivia, I'm here." Jenny said through tears.

"One more time Mama." Mary Ellen said.

Olivia screamed loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a moment of silence; the women held their breaths.

Esther cut the cord. "Congratulations Olivia, it's a girl!"

Jenny melted into tears. She hugged Mary Ellen, who was also crying.

Olivia began sobbing. "Thank you God!"

Esther blinked back tears. She handed her granddaughter to Olivia.

"Do you have a name for her?" Esther asked.

Olivia nodded and sniffled. "Joy Olivia Walton." She looked at Jenny. "I'm sorry we couldn't take you to eat supper in town on your birthday."

"No apologies Olivia." Jenny got a lump in her throat. "This is the best birthday gift I could've gotten."

Olivia's eyes misted over. "Would you like to meet your new sister-in-law?"

"I'd love to." Jenny voice broke from emotion, but she smiled.

Olivia handed the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket to her daughter-in-law.

Jenny hugged Joy. "Hi Joy, I'm your sister-in-law Jenny. We have the same birthday. It will be so much fun to celebrate with you every year. I think it's a special relationship we'll have. I love you so much."


	24. Chapter 24

**November 27, 1935**

Jenny went shopping at Ike's store on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Your mother-in-law sure has a cute little baby." Ike smiled.

"She does. John-Boy and I love getting to spend time with little Joy. She's growing so much."

"It won't be too long until you and John-Boy have a baby of your own."

Jenny paused. "We'll see." She was growing tired of people asking if she was pregnant. She and John-Boy had been married only five months, yet everyone was asking if a baby was due.

That night, Jenny told John-Boy her frustrations. "We've only been married for five months, yet everyone expects me to have a baby inside me already."

"Maybe you do." John-Boy said.

"I haven't felt sick yet." She sighed. "I'm just frustrated with it. It's OUR business not theirs."

"I know. The people around here care about each other, maybe too much sometimes. If it becomes too much, tell me and I'll make sure people don't ask you anymore."

Jenny smiled slightly. "I guess I'll just get used to it." She chuckled. "It feels kind of good to be cared about like that."

 **December 23, 1935**

Jenny went to the clinic in Charlottesville for her annual checkup.

"Jenny, you are very healthy. I did find something, however, that you will be very interested to know." Dr. Vance smiled. "Jenny, you're pregnant. About two months pregnant."

"Really?!"

"Couldn't be more sure. You're definitely pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Jenny smiled. She paused. "But I haven't felt sick or anything yet."

"Was your monthly late?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't had one since October. I should've put two and two together; I just didn't feel sick."

"Some women don't. I can even tell you when you're due. At this point, it looks like you're due in July sometime."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to tell John-Boy."

That evening, Jenny told John-Boy the exciting news.

"John-Boy, I told you about how people are asking if we're pregnant or not. We've been trying for several months. Well, I'm officially pregnant! We're gonna be parents in July!"

John-Boy was in silence for a minute. "Really?!" he asked, tears in his eyes.

Jenny nodded. She too felt emotional.

"July?"

Jenny nodded. "Only a few months until he or she is here! I can't wait to meet our baby!"

"I can't either."

 **December 25, 1935**

After supper on Christmas, everyone was sitting in the living room. Jenny was holding Joy.

"You're such a natural with babies, Jenny." Olivia smiled.

Jenny beamed. She decided it was time to tell the family. "I need to be since John-Boy and I are expecting in July!"

Everyone squealed and hugged the couple.

"Uncle Ben!" Jason smiled at Ben.

"Uncle Jason!" Ben returned.

"Uncle Jim Bob!" they both said to Jim Bob.

He smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**December 29, 1935**

In the wee hours of Sunday morning, John-Boy woke up. He rolled over in bed to put his arms around Jenny, but she wasn't there. He sat up in bed, reached for the alarm clock.

 _3:35 a.m. Where's Jenny?_

The moonlight reflecting in the window revealed the light, peaceful snow falling from the winter night sky outside.

John-Boy slipped on his slipper and bathrobe and walked down the hallway. The soft glow of the bathroom light lit his way. The bathroom door was open. He peaked his head in to see his wife sitting on the toilet.

"I woke up and found you weren't in bed." He grinned.

"Sorry to worry you John. I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes. I don't feel good at all."

"Well it is morning now." John-Boy chuckled. He paused. "I'm sorry if that was insensitive of me. I'm not the one going through the morning sickness."

Jenny actually chuckled. That was one of the many things John-Boy loved about Jenny. She could laugh, even in the most miserable circumstances. "No offence taken, John. I'm sorry to have awakened you." She paused and clenched her stomach. "Oh John, I'm gonna throw up!"

John-Boy thought quickly and grabbed the trash can just in time to come to his wife's rescue.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He smacked himself in the forehead.

 _That was dumb!_ He told himself.

Jenny gagged and threw up once more.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry you're feeling so sick. Is there anything I can do for you?" John-Boy squeezed his wife's hand.

"Just stay with me." She whispered.

John-Boy himself felt a little queasy but suppressed his stomach pains for his wife's sake. _This must be what men mean by "sympathy morning sickness."_

John-Boy and Jenny sat in silence for a moment.

"Married life in all its glory." Jenny chuckled. "I'm can't get off the toilet and you're holding the trash can for me to throw up at 3 in the morning!"

John-Boy couldn't help but laugh. He loved this girl! And he loved the little miracle in his wife's body. He couldn't wait to be a father and hold their little one! But for now, he had to comfort his wife at a time when her body wasn't exactly her best friend in the world.

Jenny thought she could return to bed when stomach cramps rushed over her again. She plopped back on the toilet.

"I'd better stay here a bit longer." She groaned.

"I'll give you privacy." John-Boy replied. "I'll be waiting for you in bed." He made sure that the trash can was within Jenny's reach before he left, just in case.

She nodded and groaned as he quietly closed the bathroom door.

Later that morning, John-Boy drove to the small country church to attend with his family.

"Morning Son," John greeted his firstborn in the parking lot. "Where's your bride?"

"Oh, she's home. She's finally able to sleep. She had an attack or morning sickness from about three this morning until six or six-thirty."

"The poor dear." John shook his head. "Sounds like she's pretty miserable."

John-Boy nodded his head. "I'm gonna take her to Charlottesville tomorrow to see Dr. Vance. He's gotta run some tests. He's a little concerned about this pregnancy. Nothing major, but he thinks Jenny may have to take some pills throughout this pregnancy. Something with her calcium or another level not being right."

"We'll be praying." Olivia said. "For Jenny and the baby. And for you."

John-Boy smiled. "Thank you. We sure appreciate it. I'm just glad Dr. Vance caught it."

"So am I." Jason grinned. "I want my little niece or nephew to get here safely."

"You and me both." John-Boy replied.

 **December 30, 1935**

The next morning, John-Boy started up the truck. He loaded the cab with plenty of blankets. He placed a small bowl in the truck in case Jenny got sick.

She had morning sickness last night into the early hours of the morning once again. He was thankful that her appointment wasn't until eleven in the morning. That gave his poor, exhausted, sick wife some time to sleep in

"Jenny, I have plenty of blankets in the truck. I also have a bowl, so if you have to throw up, you can."

"Well, if I have enough notice, I'll just have you pull over. It would make things easier."

John-Boy nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I need a few minutes in the bathroom. I'm feeling a little queasy."

"All right. I'll be in the truck."

"Thank you so much for your patience, John. This little on isn't making things any easier."

"It'll all be worth it when he or she is here."

Jenny smiled and nodded. The she grabbed her stomach and ran upstairs.

John-Boy sighed. He felt bad for his poor wife. She was completely miserable. But she was two months along. Most women said that morning sickness got a lot better after the first trimester. If Jenny could just make it to the end of January. He prayed things would improve.

Jenny came out in a few minutes.

"How are you feeling, My Love?"

"A little better, but not good. I just wish I could feel good again. And just think, I have seven more months of this to go."

"I know. Don't focus on the seven months. We'll take it one day at a time." John-Boy squeezed Jenny's hand.

She held her stomach. "You know, our baby is one lucky little human to have such a wonderful daddy."

"And such a sweet mommy."

Jenny grinned.

When they got to town, John-Boy took Jenny to the doctor's office.

Dr. Vance's nurse drew some blood. "It'll be about an hour. You are welcome to either stay here or come back."

"We have a few things to get in town. Can we come back?"

"Absolutely. Just check in at the front desk. We'll have your paperwork to know you were here before, so we won't have to weigh you or take your blood pressure or anything like that. We'll bring you right back."

"Perfect, thank you so much." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy and Jenny went to the Charlottesville supermarket. Jenny soon found the meat aisle was a bad one for her to go down. The smell of meat made her feel sick to her stomach.

"John, I'm gonna be sick." She told her husband.

John-Boy and Jenny ran into the single-stall bathroom. John-Boy quickly locked the door, then pulled the hair behind his wife's neck and held it there. She gagged for a couple seconds, but didn't throw up right away. Finally, she gagged rather forcefully and was able to throw up.

"Oh John," Jenny melted into tears.

John-Boy hugged her. "Shhhhh…" he soothed. "I'm sorry Baby, I'm so sorry."

She just sobbed. "I just wanna feel good again!"

"I know. The doctor is doing everything he can."

When Jenny was sure she wouldn't be sick any more, he and Jenny went back out into the store.

"I'll get the meat." John-Boy told his wife. "You go get the canned soup."

Jenny smiled. "Okay. Thank you John." She was thankful to have such a kind, understanding husband.

After checking out, John-Boy and Jenny went back to the doctor's office.

After checking in, John-Boy and Jenny followed the nurse to the exam room.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

In about ten minutes, Dr. Vance entered the room.

"Well Jenny, I've got good news and I've got bad news."

Jenny looked at John-Boy. He squeezed her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**December 30, 1935**

John-Boy and Jenny held their breaths as the doctor spoke good. "Would you like the bad news or the good news first?"

Jenny gulped. "The bad news." She barely managed to whisper.

"Bad news is you have a blood clotting disorder. Good news is that the baby is fine for now. But without medical treatment, your blood clotting disorder could be harmful to both you and the baby eventually. More good news, your blood clotting is treatable. Bad news, you'll have to come for shots every week until the baby is born."

John-Boy and Jenny looked at each other and laughed from relief.

"We thought something bad had happened to the baby. That first trimester is so critical."

Dr. Vance smiled and nodded. "It is. Baby is okay. But your disorder will have to be treated. I know John-Boy is off for Christmas, but he will be returning to regular class schedule in another few weeks. Is there a day that works better for the shots for you two? I'm flexible. Fridays are my day off."

"Good, because that will be my heaviest class day so Fridays won't work anyway." John-Boy chuckled. He turned to Jenny. "My only class on Tuesday will be Composition II. It's at eleven on Tuesday mornings. Does that work for you, Honey? I could drop you off at the store to shop. Composition II is only an hour long."

Jenny nodded. "That works." She shuddered. "Oh, I hate shots!"

Dr. Vance squeezed Jenny's hand. "I know, Honey. But think of your baby. We want this little Walton to be as healthy as he or she can be."

Jenny nodded and sighed. "Just as long as you're always with me." She said, turning to her husband.

"I'm on your team, Baby."

"So am I. Tuesday it is?"

"Is noon okay? I don't want to cut into your lunch break." Jenny said.

"Oh, no problem at all. I don't usually go to class until 12:30 or 1:00 anyway. The shot will only take 10 or 15 minutes. Getting you checked in will take longer than the actual shot."

"John-Boy?"

"Fine with me." He smiled at his wife.

"12:00 on Tuesdays it is. I'll start praying for strength now." Jenny forced a laugh.

"Well Jenny, I know it's Monday today, but how do you feel about getting your shot for this week today? I don't want to cause an extra trip for you folks."

Jenny shuddered. "Okay."

John-Boy squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back in just a minute." The kind doctor said before leaving the room.

"Oh John-Boy!"

John-Boy hugged his wife. "It's gonna be okay, Sweetheart. I'm here."

In just a couple minutes, Dr. Vance returned. "Are you ready, Honey?"

Jenny closed her eyes and nodded. "Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!" She whimpered.

John-Boy squeezed her hand.

"Whew!" Jenny gasped when the shot was over.

"Now was it that bad?" The doctor teased.

"I just hate shots and needles." Jenny cringed.

"I know. Just remember, one week at a time. And this is all for healthy baby."

Jenny managed a smile.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay. Is there anything else I can do for you folks?"

John-Boy and Jenny shook their heads.

"All right, we'll see you at noon on Tuesday. Have a good week."

"Thank you." They replied.

Once outside, Jenny laid her head on John-Boy's shoulder. "Ah." She sighed.

"I know, one shot down, many, many more to go." He chuckled.

She playfully punched his arm. "You're not helping things."

"I know, I'm sorry. You were very brave. I'm proud of you." John-Boy hugged Jenny.

"I'm just glad it's over. For this week anyway."

"You ready to go home?"

Jenny nodded.

John-Boy helped his wife into the car. They drove home.

That evening, they ate supper with John-Boy's parents. After supper, the younger children played outside while John, Olivia, John-Boy, Jenny, Jason, Zeb, and Esther sat on the front porch.

"But your blood clotting disorder is treatable?" John asked after his son and daughter-in-law explained.

"With a shot every week." Jenny groaned.

"She was very brave Daddy, you would've been proud of her." John-Boy smiled, putting his arm around his wife.

"Oh Honey, I can understand why you're nervous. I'm sure you were very brave." Olivia smiled.

"I tried to be. I only cried a little." Jenny laughed.

"It takes a tough woman to have a baby." Zeb smiled at his granddaughter-in-law.

"You've been livin' with one for 40 plus years, Old Man."

Zeb made kissing faces at his wife.

John-Boy chuckled. He yawned. "Well, we'd better get home. I for one am tired, I can't imagine how tired you are, Baby."

"Bed would feel good. I'm starting to feel a little nauseous again."

"I hope it wasn't my cooking." Olivia teased her daughter-in-law.

"Oh no, Olivia, everything was wonderful. I'm just having really bad morning sickness."

"Doctors tell you your first child will cause the worst morning sickness. But my worst cases were with Mary Ellen and Ben, so go figure."

Jenny smiled. "We love y'all. Talk to you later."

"Love you two. Good night." Olivia smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**December 31, 1935**

John-Boy was down at his parents' house to help his father out at the mill.

"John-Boy, you and Jenny are welcome to come and ring in the New Year with us. We're just gonna spend it here drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn, but you're sure welcome." Olivia told her son.

"We'll see. Jenny was sure sick this morning. She was still pretty sick when I left. She just isn't getting any break from this morning sickness."

"I feel bad for her. No pressure to come, but if she's feeling up to it, you're sure welcome."

That evening, Jenny felt some better, so she and John-Boy went over to his parents' place. However, as the evening progressed, Jenny's morning sickness returned.

When Olivia was off by herself, Jenny pulled her mother-in-law aside.

"Olivia, I just want to tell you that I'm starting to feel sick. I don't want to tell John-Boy. He's having such a good conversation with Jason. Those two don't get to see each other as often as they used to."

Olivia was about to say something.

"I'm fine. Can I lay down somewhere? Please Olivia, don't tell John-Boy. I don't want to interrupt his Big Brother Time."

Olivia paused. "All right. You can lay down in our room."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you."

Olivia felt terrible for not telling John-Boy. Sure, it was important for John-Boy to reconnect with his siblings, but Jenny was feeling ill.

Only a couple minutes later, John-Boy noticed his wife was missing.

"Where's Jenny, Mama?"

"Upstairs."

"I'm sorry John-Boy." Jason said.

"No, it's not your fault. Did she go up to talk to the girls?"

"She went upstairs to lay down in your father and my room. She's feeling sick."

"That darn morning sickness." John-Boy shook his head. "My poor wife."

"I'll go get her." Olivia said.

She re-appeared with Jenny in just a couple minutes.

"How are you doing?" John-Boy asked.

"Not good."

"All right, let's go home."

John-Boy didn't get any argument.

Jenny took a step forward, but she almost fell over.

Jason grabbed her hand.

John-Boy picked up his wife. "Come on, Baby. I'm gonna take you home and put you to bed."

Jenny nodded. "Sounds good." She turned to her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry to crash the party, Olivia."

Olivia hugged her daughter-in-law. "Not a worry, Jenny. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you for being understanding."

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm just praying you feel better." Olivia hugged Jenny once more.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

 **February 14, 1936**

Friday was Valentine's Day. That morning, Jenny had a lot of morning sickness. However, as afternoon turned into evening, she felt a lot better.

"Jenny, do you feel like going into Charlottesville for supper and a movie?" John-Boy asked. "I don't want to force the idea, but it would be fun to have a Valentine's date with you since we'll have a little one to take care of next Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling great. I've been sick for what feels like all week. But I guess the sickness is finally letting up."

Jenny placed her hand on her stomach. The 19-year old was four months along, approaching five months. She had continued going to Dr. Vance every Tuesday to get a shot to help prevent complications because of a blood clotting disorder she had. Jenny hated shots, but she was very thankful that she had John-Boy with her to hold her hand. Just a couple weeks ago, Dr. Vance told Jenny and John-Boy the baby's due date. As soon as they got home that day, Jenny ran to the calendar in the kitchen and circled July 10th.

"Oh John-Boy, I just can't believe there's a sweet little miracle growing inside me now. We started a life because of our love for each other. I just can't wait for this summer to have him or her here to hold in our arms." Jenny smiled, tears in her eyes. She gently placed John-Boy's hand on her stomach.

John-Boy smiled. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father. I've watched my daddy be a father all these years, but now it's my turn. What if I mess up?"

"I'm sure your father had the exact same worries when your mother was expecting you. But look, he's your hero. You'll be just fine John-Boy. I know it."

That evening, John-Boy and Jenny had a wonderful time together. Though they were thrilled to be expecting a baby that summer, they also knew that their time as a married couple without children was soon coming to an end. John-Boy and Jenny took every advantage of this precious time of just the two of them to do special things like this to show the other person that they were the most wonderful thing that happened to them.


	28. Chapter 28

**May 29, 1936**

Jenny awoke suddenly late on Friday night. It was 11:43 p.m. She had never been in labor before, but she was having what she was pretty sure were contractions.

"John-Boy," she rubbed her husband's shoulder. She progressed to gently shaking his shoulder. "John-Boy,"

John-Boy aroused. "How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Not good. John-Boy, I think I'm in labor."

John-Boy's eyes widened. "You're only 33 weeks pregnant, we've got six more weeks go. You're not due until July 12."

Jenny's eyes watered. "I know. But we've gotta go." She doubled over. "Oh!" She grasped her stomach.

"Let's go Honey, let's go." John-Boy helped his wife down the stairs and into the truck.

He ran back inside and called the hospital. Thankfully Dr. Vance was there.

"God be with us. Be with the baby." Jenny prayed as they onto the main road.

John-Boy drove as fast as he could all the way to Charlottesville.

Dr. Vance met them outside the hospital with a bed.

"Let's get you inside, young lady. The nurses are prepared if you deliver prematurely." Dr. Vance helped Jenny onto the bed.

"Will the baby be all right if I deliver at 33 weeks?" Jenny asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Dr. Vance squeezed her hand. "I can't promise anything, but I'm going to do my best. And I know my nurses will do the same."

Jenny nodded, suppressing her tears. "Oh!" she moaned.

Dr. Vance turned to John-Boy. "I've gotta take her back now John-Boy."

John-Boy nodded. He went over and kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you Baby, be safe."

She nodded. "Oh!" She groaned once again. The nurses wheeled her back, Dr. Vance right behind them.

About three hours later, Dr. Vance came out.

"Your wife had what we call a false labor." Dr. Vance said.

"Don't those happen close to the time that they're supposed to have the baby?"

"Not necessarily. They can happen pretty much any time in the third trimester. But both your wife and baby are fine. They're resting comfortably."

"Do you think we should keep her here overnight?"

"I don't see any reason she can't go home. She's stable. I'll call in the afternoon to make sure that she's still all right, but you should be able to go home."

"Okay." John-Boy said. "Thank you Doctor."

John-Boy went to the nurse's station at the labor wing. "I'm John Walton, may I see my wife Jennifer?"

The candy striper examined Jenny's record. She looked up and smiled. "Yes you may. She's in room 8."

"Thank you." John-Boy smiled.

He went back to room 8. "Jenny!" he exclaimed, running to his wife and squeezing her. That was the only word he could manage before sobs overtook both of them.

"Oh John-Boy, I'm so sorry to have scared you." Jenny sobbed.

John-Boy cupped his wife's head in his hands. "Don't Honey, it's okay." He choked out. He kissed her passionately. "I love you!"

"I love you." She whispered.

Dr. Vance gave them the clear to go home around two that morning.

"I'll see you two on Tuesday. Have a good night."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Jenny smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad things are okay Young Lady. Have a good night now."

John-Boy and Jenny went back to bed, happy to know that everything was okay with both Jenny and the baby.

 **June 2, 1936**

"Well Young Lady, we're at 34 weeks now. Things are looking good. Baby is fine. You're fine. We just need to do your shot."

Jenny nodded and sighed. "John-Boy," she whimpered.

John-Boy squeezed her hand.

"I'm ready if you are Honey." Dr. Vance said.

"Just get it over." Jenny cringed.

Dr. Vance did the shot quickly.

"Aww!" Jenny chuckled. "It just scares me so much every time."

"You see, there's nothing to worry about." Dr. Vance smiled. "You've done it every week since December. You can do if for a few more weeks. If baby is born when I think he or she will be, you have only five more shots to go."

John-Boy looked at Jenny and smiled. "That's not so bad."

"I guess not." Jenny was hesitant.

"You've been a real trooper, Jenny. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still throwing up about once a week. Queasy two or three mornings a week. Is this normal?"

"Not normal, but not unheard of. I'm sorry it's making you uncomfortable. Some women just have more morning sickness and ill effects from pregnancy than others do."

"But the shots are helping with blood clotting?"

"Oh yes, they will definitely help when the time comes to go into labor."

Jenny nodded. "I'm nervous for the labor."

"It'll be the worst pain you've ever felt in your life, I'm not gonna lie. But it will be so worth it when you hold that baby in your arms at the end."

Jenny nodded nervously. "I'm excited but so scared at the same time."

"That's a perfectly normal reaction Jenny. But you'll be fine. Plus, we have a few weeks yet before we cross that bridge."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you Dr. Vance."

"Thank you. See you in a week."


	29. Chapter 29

**June 9, 1936**

John-Boy and Jenny went to town the following week to get her shot.

"Well Jenny, on Friday, you will officially be in your eighth month. Friday will be the 12th, which means only one more month until baby."

Jenny looked at John-Boy and smiled. He squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling? Same?"

"I threw up yesterday morning. But so far, today has been pretty good. A mild backache, but those are pretty normal nowadays. Olivia says that when you're carrying extra weight up front, you're bound to have backaches on a pretty regular basis."

Dr. Vance smiled. "She's right. She oughta know. She had eight children."

John-Boy and Jenny chuckled.

"You've been a real trooper through all this Jenny. And just think, only a month to go."

"It's so hard to believe. The nursery is almost ready. We're gonna check around town before we go home and see if there's anything we like."

"The town of Charlottesville is having the annual summer community sale a week from Saturday, June 20th. Gently used items will be sold at discount prices. The sale is always a hit."

"We just might do that. Thank you." John-Boy smiled.

 **June 12, 1936**

John-Boy's eyes fluttered open. The soft light from the hallway lit the alarm clock display.

 _2:25._

John-Boy saw his wife was missing. John-Boy yawned and stretched, slipped on his slippers and bathrobe, and headed down the hallway. The bathroom door was open and his wife was sitting on the toilet.

"How are you doing, Baby?"

Jenny grunted and held her stomach. "Not good."

"How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour."

"Do you think you're about done?"

"I'd better sit here for a while."

"I'll leave you be."

Jenny managed to smile and nodded. "Thanks."

John-Boy shut the bathroom door and went back to bed.

 _I can't wait until baby is here so Jenny can feel better again._

 **June 20, 1936**

The following Saturday, John-Boy and Jenny went to town to shop for the nursery. They found two cute lamps and a gently used bedside table at a great price.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents. It feels so real whenever we shop for the nursery! I can't wait until he or she is here." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy grinned. His wife was at 37 weeks. Only three more weeks to go! They were going to make it!

 **June 26, 1936**

On Friday night, John-Boy and Jenny joined John and Olivia and the rest of the family for supper.

Jenny smiled as she held Joy.

"It won't be long before you have a little one to hold." Olivia smiled. "Our little miss Joy will be an auntie before she's even a year old."

"They'll probably grow up more like siblings than aunt and niece or nephew."

"Do you have any guesses if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't. John-Boy and I don't care about the baby's gender. We just want a healthy baby."

"I feel the same. I just want a healthy grandchild."

"My guess is it's a boy." Grandpa smiled. "The first Walton grandchild has been a boy for a long time. My father was the oldest in his family, John was the first in our family, and your husband was the first in John's family. I bet you've got a little bouncing baby boy about to make his appearance."

"No it's a girl." Erin replied. "I just know I'm gonna have a niece. You've just gotta have a girl, Jenny."

"Let's not bug Jenny." Olivia gently coaxed. "The important thing is that he or she is healthy and safe. Other than that, nothing else really matters. We're gonna have another baby in the family. We'll love the baby regardless, boy or girl."

Jenny forced a smile, but she couldn't help but feel a little pressure.

That night, Jenny lay awake in bed. John-Boy crawled under the covers.

"You're quiet tonight."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the baby. I feel like I should start praying for twins now."

John-Boy chuckled. "Why?"

"Because then there might be a baby of each gender. Grandpa wants a boy, Erin and Elizabeth want a girl. I feel like I'm gonna disappoint at least a few people regardless of the outcome."

"Honey, we're talking about a baby, a human being. They're gonna love the baby, no matter the gender. Sure, they might have wishes before the little one gets here, but when the baby gets here, if he or she is healthy, that's all that will really matter."

Jenny smiled. "I'm glad I'm gonna become a parent with you by my side."

"So am I." John-Boy kissed his wife. "Let's get some sleep."

Jenny reached over and turned off the light.

 **June 30, 1936**

Dr. Vance discarded the needle. "Well Jenny, can you believe we're at this point? You're officially at 39 weeks."

Jenny squeezed John-Boy's hand. "It's hard to believe. He or she will be here any day."

"I'm hoping to get you through another week, but there's no danger at this point if you go into labor early. We're past the point that he or she would be born premature."

John-Boy squeezed Jenny's hand. "That's definitely a relief, Doctor. We were nervous when she had the false labor a month ago. I'm glad it stopped."

"So am I." Dr. Vance replied. "Do you have your suitcase for the hospital packed?"

"Oh my gosh, I hadn't even thought to do that yet." Jenny gasped.

"No harm that it's not done yet, but you'll probably want to do it this week. You might regret it if you wait much longer."

"I'll start on packing tonight." Jenny replied.

"All right, do you two have any questions or concerns?"

The couple shook their head.

"All right, I'll plan to see you two on July 7th for what will hopefully be your last shot."

Jenny smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Dr. Vance."

"No problem. Take care, you two."

 **July 3, 1936**

Olivia had invited John-Boy and Jenny over for supper that night. However, Jenny began having contractions around 4:30 that afternoon.

"John-Boy, I think this is it." Jenny said. She groaned a little. "The suitcase is in the closet. Can you help me to the truck?"

"Of course!" John-Boy helped his wife to the truck. "I'm gonna go grab the suitcase. Then I'll take just a minute to call Ike and ask him to pass the message to Mama that we won't be over tonight."

"All right." Jenny nodded. She grunted.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just a contraction. I'm fine."

John-Boy ran inside. He grabbed the suitcase. Then on his way out the door, he called the general store.

"Ike, this is John-Boy."

"Hi John-Boy." The friendly storekeeper greeted.

"Ike, could you pass along a message to my mama? She invited Jenny and I over for supper tonight, but Jenny just began labor, so I'm taking her to town."

"Oh John-Boy, it's almost time for the baby!" The storekeeper was excited.

John-Boy couldn't help but smile. "I think so."

"Well I will definitely pass the word along to Olivia. And John-Boy, congratulations Daddy!"

John-Boy grinned. "Thanks Ike." He placed the receiver back.

He let the enthusiasm make him feel giddy for a second. Then he remembered his wife in the truck, probably in pain. He could be excited, but she was the one who was gonna have to hurt to get the baby here.

He quickly called the hospital and then ran back outside.

They drove to town.

Dr. Vance and his nurse were there for them.

"Baby's gonna be about a week early, but that's fine." Dr. Vance said as the nurse helped Jenny onto the bed. "You can wait in the waiting room John-Boy."

Jenny smiled at John-Boy. "This is it. Next time you see me, you're gonna be a daddy."

John-Boy's eyes misted over. He kissed his wife's cheek. "Be brave. I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I'm too excited to be scared." She grinned.

John-Boy's heart melted. If his wife could be excited when she knew what childbirth would entail, then he could certainly be brave too. 

"I'll see you soon." He smiled.

She smiled and waved as the nurse and Dr. Vance rolled her through the doors to the delivery wing.


	30. Chapter 30

**July 3, 1936**

Ike Godsey called for his wife. "Corabeth, we're gonna have another little cousin soon! That was John-Boy, he's taking Jenny to the hospital. She's in labor!"

Corabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh Mr. Godsey, such wonderful news! Well, we mustn't dilly-dally around, let's go inform the grandparents-to-be of this exciting news."

Ike grinned. "Let's go."

They jumped on the motorcycle and raced over to the Walton residence.

Ike ran up the front porch stairs, calling out for his cousins.

"John, Olivia, Zeb, great news!" Ike smiled.

"Come in Ike." John grinned, opening the door. "What's the great news? Is the Depression over?"

"No, something better. John-Boy called. He and Jenny can't come to supper tonight. He's taking her to the hospital."

John's eyes lit up with excitement. "You mean?"

Ike nodded and smiled. "She's in labor."

Olivia gapsed. "Oh John, our first grandchild! He or she is on their way! Soon we'll be able to hold him or her. We've waited so long! He or she will finally be here!"

John and Olivia hugged.

Olivia turned to the couple. "Ike, Corabeth, we'd be pleased if you joined us for supper and shared in our good news and anticipation."

Corabeth smiled. "That's very kind of you Olivia, we would love to."

Ike and Corabeth enjoyed supper with the family.

After Ike and Corabeth left, Jason approached his parents.

"Daddy, Mama, I'd like to go to town and sit with John-Boy. He's there all by himself and no doubt, worried. He and I have always been close and our relationship is gonna change. It changed when John-Boy got married and moved out of the house. Its gonna change again. He's gonna have a little one now too. I think I'd like to spend the time with him."

John smiled. "All right Son. I know how close you two are. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. The keys to the truck are in the back porch room."

Jason grinned. "Thanks Daddy. I guess I'll come back when I'm officially an uncle." He chuckled.

"I guess so Son." John grinned.

Jason drove to Charlottesville. He stopped at the front desk and asked where the delivery wing was. A candy striper, only a couple years older than Mary Ellen, explained to him where to go.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Jason came behind John-Boy. "Hey Brother," he smiled.

"Jason!" John-Boy jumped up and threw his arms around his 18-year old brother.

"I thought I'd come and sit with you."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out. You've gotta get some sleep too."

"Well it's a Friday night and summertime, so I'll be fine. I've always wanted to pull an all-nighter anyway." He chuckled.

"Well you've got a good start. It's nearly 10 o'clock now."

Jason smiled.

John-Boy and Jason talked until nearly midnight. A candy striper stopped by.

"You two both expecting babies?" She asked with a smile.

"My brother is, I'm expecting a niece or nephew." Jason grinned.

"We have a low number of patients tonight. Would you like me to get a room ready for you two? It's close to the delivery wing but far enough away that it's quiet."

John-Boy nodded. "We'd like that very much. Thank you."

The candy striper returned shortly.

John-Boy and Jason entered the room. There were two beds.

"We'll come and get you when there's an update."

"Come and get me when the time is close." John-Boy requested.

"We will. Have a good night."

"Thank you very much."

"Night John-Boy."

"Night Jason."

At around four-thirty, the candy striper came in.

"Mr. Walton, Dr. Vance says your wife is getting close."

"Can I go see her?"

"I'm sorry, you can't. But you can wait in the waiting room where you'll be closer for updates."

A nurse came up. "Molly, Dr. Vance said that John-Boy can come back into the wing."

"Oh." The candy striper was a little surprised.

"It's okay." The nurse smiled.

"Okay. I'll let your brother know, Mr. Walton."

"Thank you." John-Boy smiled.

The doctor told the nurse it would be fine.

" _He's 19 years old, expecting his first child. Sometimes exceptions can be made." Were his exact words to the nurse._

"John-Boy!" Jenny exclaimed, hugging John-Boy. Then she squeezed his hands. "OHHHHHHH!"

"Push Jenny," Dr. Vance coaxed.

"Ohhhhhh, it hurts!"

"I know, Honey." John-Boy held Jenny's hand. "Breathe, breathe." He coaxed.

An hour went by.

Dr. Vance looked at the clock. _5:40. Things are getting serious now._

Jenny pushed for the next four minutes.

"I can see the baby's head!" Dr. Vance announced.

"Push Honey," John-Boy smiled.

Jenny did so. "OOOOHHHHHHH!"

At 5:47, the baby had emerged. Dr. Vance cut the cord. The baby began to cry.

"Hold your baby, Jenny." Dr. Vance smiled. "Good job, you did it! She's here!"

Jenny melted into tears. "She's here!" she exclaimed.

Tears rolled down John-Boy's cheeks. He hugged Jenny and the baby. "We're parents, Baby! Of a beautiful baby girl!"

"Born at 5:47 on the Fourth of July." The nurse smiled. "You've got an all-American girl." She paused. "I'll leave you three alone."

Jenny and John-Boy stayed together for a few minutes, crying and bonding with their new daughter.

A candy striper went to the waiting room. "Mr. Walton,"

"Yes," he replied.

"The baby is here."

Jason beamed. "Thank you so much! Can I go see my brother and sister-in-law?"

"You can. Room 14."

"Thanks!"

Jason hurried back to room 14. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," John-Boy's voice came through the wood.

Jason entered the room with a smile.

John-Boy smiled. He handed the baby to his younger brother. "Meet your Uncle Jason."

Jason smiled and held the baby. He saw that the blanket was pink. "A girl?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

"She's so beautiful, absolutely perfect! I can't believe she's finally here!"

"I think between the two of us, we've said everything you just did." Jenny chuckled. She looked at John-Boy and held his hand. "Everything, the shots, the morning sickness, the late nights in the bathroom and early mornings of sickness, it's all worth it now to have a beautiful baby girl. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Jenny smiled.

John-Boy squeezed his wife's hand.

Later that afternoon, John and Olivia, along with Grandpa and Mary Ellen came to visit them.

"I can't believe I have a niece." Mary Ellen smiled. "She's so beautiful, absolutely perfect."

"I said the very same thing this morning." Jason laughed. "But it's true."

"You did wonderfully Jenny." Olivia kissed her daughter-in-law. "My granddaughter is perfect in every way."

"We think so." Jenny smiled.

"Congratulations on becoming a great-Grandpa." John-Boy hugged his grandfather.

"Oh John-Boy," tears of joy streamed down Grandpa's cheeks. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever met. So perfect!"

"I wish Grandma could've come to meet her."

"So do I, but she'll come on Monday. She said she'd stay with the younger children today."

"Are y'all gonna do something fun for the Fourth of July?"

"Well Ike and Corabeth invited us over for fireworks tonight. I think John and I will take your siblings over. Livy and your grandma are gonna stay home and make salads for the church picnic tomorrow."

John-Boy snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right, Jenny and I were gonna do games with the kids!"

"Jason and I are gonna do it." Mary Ellen smiled.

"Thank you so much!" John-Boy smiled. "We committed to that when we thought we wouldn't have a baby until July 12th and she might come late."

"No problem. We're glad to do it." Mary Ellen smiled.

John-Boy grinned. His sister used to be such a tomboy. But now, at 16, she was becoming such a beautiful young woman. He was very proud of her. She was going to be a nurse. She would begin the Practical Nursing program at Boatwright a year from September. She had grown up a lot in the past year.

"Can I hold Miss Jennifer?" John asked Mary Ellen.

"Sure."

John held his granddaughter. "She's the spitting image of her Aunt Elizabeth."

"I was thinking the very same thing." Olivia smiled. "It's amazing. Takes me back."

"She's a very beautiful girl." Zeb smiled.

"A beautiful girl who needs her rest, just like her mama and daddy. We'd best let them do that." Olivia said.

They said their goodbyes to John-Boy, Jenny, and Jennifer and then left them to rest.

That evening at eight o'clock, the candy striper came in to take Jenny's blood pressure.

"I'm sorry to kick you out, Mr. Walton, but visiting hours are ending."

"No apology necessary, I was just about to head home."

"I'll take your wife's blood pressure then let you say your goodbyes." She smiled.

After the candy striper left, John-Boy hugged his wife and kissed her. "I love you Baby. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I love you." She smiled. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Promise me we'll have another one soon."

"You have my word." He smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**August 17, 1936**

It had been about six weeks since miss Jennifer Leigh Walton was born. Today, she rode with her parents to go to her grandparents' house to celebrate her daddy's 19th birthday with her family.

"John-Boy!" Olivia hugged her son. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

"Thank you Mama." John-Boy grinned, hugging her.

"We brought your favorite granddaughter." Jenny smiled.

"Oh yes," Olivia melted, holding her granddaughter. "She's so precious. I can't believe how big she's getting."

Jenny and her husband laughed.

That evening, John-Boy and Jason talked about college classes.

"I guess I'm just sort of nervous, you know I've never been in college before."

"That's a perfectly normal response." John-Boy smiled. "But you really will like it. I'm excited to be driving back and forth together, that will be fun."

"Yes it will." Jason smiled. "Things haven't been the same since you and Jenny got married. Don't get me wrong, it's all been good. But I miss our long conversations we used to have. I'll be ready for more of those."

"So will I." John-Boy smiled, patting his brother on the back. "And don't you worry about school, you're gonna do great."

"Thanks." He smiled.

 **September 8, 1936**

Jason sat at the breakfast table. "You're in charge now, Mary Ellen." He teased his sister.

"I just hope I do as well as you and John-Boy did." His sister actually looked nervous.

"You'll do fine." He pulled her into a side hug. "I have no doubt."

"What about you, you must be pretty nervous yourself."

"I try not to be, but yeah, I am."

"Well Jason, you're a natural with music. I have every confidence in the world in you."

"You really mean it?"

"I sure do."

"Thanks Mary Ellen." He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Jason spent lots of time throughout the next year at John-Boy and Jenny's. The brothers worked on their homework together.

 **July 4, 1937**

It was Jennifer Leigh Walton's first birthday. John and Olivia had a surprise for their son and daughter-in-law after church.

"John-Boy, Jenny, you've both been so busy lately. Let us take Jen overnight. Plus, we'd love to spend the time with our sweet granddaughter. And I know you two would appreciate some alone time."

John-Boy and Jenny looked at each other and smiled. "We'd like that very much, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Olivia smiled. "We'll bring her by tomorrow afternoon."

"It'll be just like our honeymoon." John-Boy smiled, kissing his wife.

They went home that afternoon and enjoyed the afternoon all to themselves. And John and Olivia enjoyed having their granddaughter on her first birthday.

 **September 12, 1937**

John and Olivia invited John-Boy, Jenny, and Jen over for supper that evening. John-Boy and Jenny had a special gift for John and Olivia.

John and Olivia opened the gift and gasped.

There inside was a picture. It was taken professionally in a studio. John-Boy was holding Jen and Jenny was holding a chalkboard that had words written on it: _And baby makes four_.

"And baby makes four." Olivia read aloud. Then she gasped. "You mean?"

"We're expecting!" Jenny grinned.

Olivia squealed, jumped up, and hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "Oh, that's such wonderful news!"

After the excitement had settled down, Jenny and Olivia were in the kitchen finishing up dishes while everyone else was outside.

"How far are you along, Jenny?"

"Dr. Vance says I'm eleven weeks along now. Almost done with the first trimester!"

"How did you find out without letting us know?"

"We've only known about five days now." Jenny giggled.

"Are you doing the shots this time?"

"Yes, Dr. Vance said that for the foreseeable future, we'll have to do a shot every week of every pregnancy."

"Well that can't be fun, but I'm so glad that there's medicine that will help you."

"Yeah, I cry a little bit in the doctor's office every week because I hate shots. But I'm so glad that these will help keep the baby and I safe."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful this time, Olivia. I was so sick and miserable with Jen. I was sick from day one all the way until the day I had her. I almost threw up during labor, it was that bad. But I've had almost no sickness with this baby." She smiled and mouthed the words 'knock on wood' as she gently tapped on the countertop.

"You know what that means."

"What?"

"Bad morning sickness with first baby, almost no morning sickness with second baby. I had bad morning sickness with Jim Bob and almost none with Elizabeth and Joy. You had bad morning sickness with Jen…"

"You think that I'm gonna have a boy?"

"That's what my mama would say."

"Oh Olivia, that's wonderful!" Jenny squealed, squeezing her mother-in-law's hand. "A boy!"

"Hold on a second, Honey. I wouldn't go and paint the nursery walls blue yet, but I think it's a pretty good sign."

"I hope so. I mean, another girl would be wonderful, but I know John-Boy wants a son and so do I. And Grandpa wants a great-grandson. And I'm sure Jim Bob would love a nephew."

"And Grandma Olivia and Grandpa John are gonna be perfectly happy either way. We just want a healthy grandbaby."

"So do I. But a boy, that would be wonderful!"

Olivia smiled, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it! Congratulations!" she hugged the almost 21-year old.

 **September 16, 1937**

On Thursday evening, John and Olivia had John-Boy, Jenny, and Jen over for supper.

After supper, Olivia brought out a large box. "Jenny, we wanted to spoil you this time. We all pitched in and got you these things."

Jenny smiled and opened the box. There inside was a whole new set of everything for the baby. New bottles, new cloth diapers, new sleepers, new blankets, new spoons, and even a new rattle. Jenny stared inside at the box's contents for a moment, not saying anything.

"We know how hard this pregnancy is gonna be on you and we just wanted to help you out a little." Olivia replied with a smile.

Tears rolled down Jenny's cheeks. She bit her lip for a moment, trying to compose herself, but she couldn't. She was obviously becoming flustered.

Olivia squeezed Jenny's hand. "It's okay, Honey. Take your time."

She sighed and looked at everyone for a couple minutes, unable to utter even a syllable over the giant lump in her throat. Finally, she was able to speak.

"Thank you all so much for this." She chuckled. "Darn pregnancy emotions. Wow, I never expected this. Thank you so much. I really don't know what to say other than thank you."

John-Boy smiled and returned his thanks as well. "Thank you everyone. Thank you for loving us so much. Thank you for loving our sweet little Jen. And thank you for loving this little man or little miss who we'll soon meet in about 6 months."

 **September 20, 1937**

On Monday morning, John-Boy drove Jenny to town to get her shot. They dropped Jen off at John and Olivia's before heading to Charlottesville. Olivia was more than happy to be grandma for a morning.

Dr. Vance walked in. "Just who you wanted to see on a Monday morning, huh? Just to make your Monday worse."

Jenny laughed. "I like seeing you. I just don't like why I have to come here every week."

"I know. But just think, we only have about six more months of this to go!"

Jenny nodded. "It's good. It really is. I just have to keep telling myself that."

"How is your little miss Jen doing?"

"Great. She's staying with Grandma Olivia this morning while Daddy and Mama are in town."

"Wonderful. And does she know that she's going to be a big sister?"

"We've told her, but I'm not sure she'll totally understand until he or she is here." John-Boy laughed.

Dr. Vance smiled. "I'll be right back in just a minute and we'll get this over with Jenny."

Jenny nodded.

Dr. Vance closed the door.

Jenny looked nervously at John-Boy. "Oh John-Boy, I hate these, you know I do."

He squeezed her hands. "It's okay. You can do it. You've done it before." 

"I know." She whispered. "It's just…"

"Yeah." He held her hand. "It'll be okay. I'll be here with you through the whole thing."

"So I can cry on your shoulder?"

"But I know you won't because you're tougher than that."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She whipered.

"I love you Baby. You're my hero."

"Aww Babe, you're MY hero." She smiled.

Dr. Vance knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jenny said.

"All right Honey, you ready?"

"Might as well get it over with."

Dr. Vance got the needle ready. Jenny suddenly felt hot and queasy. She jumped up, ran to the trash can, and threw up.

Dr. Vance handed Jenny a glass of water. "Drink slowly. Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded, took a small sip of water, rinsed her mouth, and spit it in the sink. "I'm sorry, that was embarrassing."

"It's okay. Are you having a lot of morning sickness?"

"No, this was the first actually. I think you just caught me in a weak moment. I was kind of nervous since this is my first shot and everything. Hopefully I'll be okay now."

"Just focus on your baby. You can even look away if you want."

"I probably will." Jenny said tearfully.

Dr. Vance gently touched Jenny's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. These things happen. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know." Jenny barely got out. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. But a tear snuck out of her eye and slipped down her cheek. She turned her back towards the men. "I'm sorry."

John-Boy hugged his wife. "Baby, it's okay. Shh. It's all right."

John-Boy calmed Jenny down for about ten minutes. Jenny then said she was ready to get the shot over with.

"Oh John-Boy."

"Hey, it's okay. I've got the trash can right here so if you have to throw up, it'll be okay."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Dr. Vance smiled.

Jenny nodded. "I'm ready."

Dr. Vance nodded.

Jenny closed her eyes. John-Boy took hold of her hand. Jenny gasped when the needle poked her, but then calmed down. John-Boy rubbed her back and squeezed her hand.

"Slow, deep breaths, Baby. You've got this."

Jenny nodded but gritted her teeth.

"All done." Dr. Vance said, patting Jenny on the back.

"Oh man! That was intense." Jenny sighed, relieved it was over.

"I know. But you did it." Dr. Vance smiled.

"I hope I don't freak out like that every time."

"It was probably just nerves. I know it will go better next time."

"Thank you doctor." Jenny smiled.

"Thank you." John-Boy smiled.

"Thank you, you two. I'll see you for a weekly date again next week, Jenny."

"See you Dr. Vance. Thank you again."

Dr. Vance smiled and left the room, leaving John-Boy and Jenny to leave at their own pace.

Jenny looked at John-Boy. "That was awful!" she mouthed to him. "I was terrible!"

"You weren't. It's okay. We all throw up, we all cry. It happens to the best of us."

Jenny sighed.

"It's okay." John-Boy whispered and hugged his wife. "We can do it. We've done it once before."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and Jen."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you two either. My two favorite girls in the entire world."

"Could be three in another few months."

"And that would be perfectly fine with me."

Jenny smiled. "Or your first boy."

"Either way. I just want a healthy little Walton."

"Same here." Jenny smiled, safe in her husband's arms.


End file.
